Where HE goes, goes the FIRE
by MarieJ97
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN.¿Nunca pensaron en venderle su alma al Diablo por conseguir todo lo que quieren?Yo sí, lo pensé y lo hice. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando te terminas enamorando de él? No solo se lleva tu alma, sino que tu corazón también. /AU/ DRAMIONE. EN RE-EDICIÓN, FALTA EPILOGO.
1. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

_**¡Hoooola! Les llego con una fic ADAPTADO. Esta historia se ha estado circulando por muchas paginas de Justin Bieber tanto que ahora todos se apropian de el o ya la autora es toda una desconocida. Si la autora esta viendo discúlpame, pero realmente el fic es una verdadera obra maestra..**_

_**Bueno, realmente le tuve que cambiar demasiado al fic para ponerlo al modo Dramione ya que la protagonista de esta historia amaba mucho el dinero y era casi una prostituta :l y eso no queremos para nuestra Herms, asi que créanme cuando digo que si le cambie … Ojala que lo disfruten (:**_

_**Ya se que sonara muy irónico; pero este primer capitulo se lo dedico a **__**Dios;**__** porque esta semana la he tenido demasiada dura físicamente porque he tenido varios entrenamientos muy duros de Basquetball por que ya mero es la regional! Y sentimentalmente ya que iban a operar a mi bisabuela (Lo sexD) y a la abuela de una de mis mejores amigas y el tipo que me gusta tiene novia es muy.. agotador xD Las dejare de aburrir con mi vida aburrida hoy les subiré el sinopsis & el primer capitulo.**_

_**Disclaimer: ES TODO DE LA RUBIA *o***_

_**#Marie.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sinopsis.

¿Nunca pensaron en venderle su alma al Diablo por conseguir todo lo que quieren en la vida? ¿Por todo lo que desean y añoran? Yo sí, lo pensé y lo hice. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando te terminas enamorando de él? No solo se lleva tu alma, sino que tu corazón también.

Era ese tipo de amor, por el que harías cualquier cosa. ¿Alguna vez tu lo has sentido? ¿Alguna vez has sentido cuando no estas con esA persona, sientes un gran vacio? Ese tipo de amor que te destruye también al mismo tiempo.

Hola, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y esta es mi historia.


	2. El comienzo de todo

_**Dedicado a todos ustedes, muchas gracias por todo :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, trama 88% autora desconocida. Esta historia es una adaptación.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Where HE goes, goes THE FIRE.**_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings i'm fallin'_

_And all i see is you_

_._

¿Has hablado con Severus? – me preguntó. Me gire a verla y sentí como mi frente se arrugaba ante la exasperación que ella me estaba provocando.

—¿Me ves cara de haberle preguntado? — respondí mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, ante mi mala respuesta.

—¿Estas con abstinencia, no? —me reprochó y se volvió nuevamente hacia la computadora. Bufé y volteé hacia otro lado intentando concentrarme nuevamente en el trabajo.

Teníamos que terminar un trabajo para Severus y apenas íbamos por la mitad. Junto a mí se encuentra Ginevra Weasley. Ella es de esas amigas que ya no se encuentran fácilmente. Llevamos viviendo juntas aproximadamente dos años. Nos conocimos casi desde la secundaria cuando su familia se mudo a lado mío pero empezamos a hablar en la preparatoria y desde ahí hemos estado juntas en todo. Ahora que conseguimos un empleo en el centro de New's Corporation y no debemos desaprovecharlo.

—¿Podrías mover tu lindo trasero y ayudarme, no? — sonrió burlonamente.

La mire fijamente y como vi que no paraba de teclear suspire y me puse de pie y me acerque a ella. Mire hacía la pantalla blanca y brillante de la computadora.

—Borraste la mitad del artículo— ella suspiro frustrada.

—¿Puedes hacerlo tú? No doy más— se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a un sillón que estaba en la esquina de la oficina.

¿Qué necesidad tengo yo de pasar por todo esto? He estudiado para esto, para poder ser escribir y ser reportera, pero en la universidad no me enseñaron a lidiar a Severus. ¿Qué necesidad tengo de rebajarme a hacerle trabajitos idiotas a un idiota abusivo? Creo que estoy demasiado estresada por culpa de los idiotasde Severus y de Ronald.. y sobre todo de Ronald

—Termine— Ginny se incorporo del sillón y suspiro profundamente.

—Gracias a Dios Hermione— exclamó para así, salir de la oficina.

Hermione. Mi nombre completo es Hermione Granger. Tengo 24 años. Soy una mujer independiente, algo testaruda y.. una comelibros. Eso fue lo último que me dijo mi ex-novio Ronald Weasley antes de cortar conmigo, obviamente sufrí durante semanas y la única que estuvo para mí fue Ginny su hermana. Y el día de hoy se me cruzo por la cabeza hacer algo, para mi bien, algo para mí. Voy a venderle mi alma al diablo, a cambio de tener a Ronald. Si.. ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

—¿Ginny? — la llamé con una sonrisa en los labios, riendo interiormente ante el estúpido curso que tomaron mis pensamientos. Mi pelirroja amiga se giro a verme.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó curiosa al verme salir de la oficina.

—_¿Qué pasaría si un día decido venderle mi alma al diablo?._

Ginny como reflejo tomó una cruz que colgaba en su pecho. Debo decírselos, ella es muy creyente y esas clases de temas la alteran un poco. Tanto así que después termina rezando tres rosarios y como veinte padres nuestro.

— ¡Arrepiéntete de tus palabras Hermione Granger! —me dijo y toco su pecho izquierdo. Eso significa, deshacer lo que has dicho

—¿Qué tiene de malo? — le pregunte divertida mordiendo mis labios, intentando acallar mi risa.

—Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso, prefiero tener a la parca frente a mí antes que al señor rojo—murmuro indignada. Al ver su rostro tornarse rojo no pude resistir soltar una risotada.

—Pues, le vendo mi alma al diablo, por conseguir a Ronald Weasley—dije elevando un poco mi voz. Levante mis brazos en tono dramático.

—¡Cállate! —me gritó tapándose los oídos y dándome la espalda. Entonces me di cuenta que me había pasado de la raya.

—Ay, Ginny, por el amor de dios, ¿Qué puede pasar? Es solo un juego, él no existe— intenté arreglar las cosas con ella, pero ella seguía sin voltear a verme y cuando lo hizo vi que aun seguía enfadada.

—_Nunca subestimes a lo que no conoces Hermione, nunca_. _Haz cambiado y todo por culpa de Ronald _—reclamó enojada, agarro sus cosas sin mirarme y se fue.

* * *

><p>La noche se hizo larga. Vivir en el centro de Los Ángeles no es lo más recomendado para las personas que sufren de ataques al corazón, ataques de asma o algún ataque de algo. Es muy ruidosa y por ende algo peligrosa. Vivimos en la calle 87, ente la 60 y la 62. Es un lindo departamento, pero ya se está volviendo algo chiquito. Me desperté al sentir el sonido del maldito tren que pasa todas las mañanas a la misma hora, a unos cinco metros de nuestro departamento. Entre al baño y me di una refrescante ducha. Desperté a Ginny—quien aun seguía mirándome enfurruñada—y nos preparamos para ir al trabajo.<p>

—Aquí nos separamos, Severus tenía que informarme de algunos pendientes—suspiré pensando que Ginny no tomaría un café conmigo como siempre y la vi alejarse con su cabello rojo moviéndose.

Sola seguí caminando hasta que me detuve en Starbucks a comprarme mi rico café de todas las mañanas. La calle estaba bastante desolada, para esa hora. Al salir, de reojo vi a un sujeto mirándome y cuando me di la vuelta ya no estaba. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al sentir que alguien estaba siguiéndome. Seguí mi camino. Apure mis pasos, tenía un mal presentimiento. Mi respiración se agito al sentir la presencia de alguien allí. Me di vuelta para mirar atrás de nuevo y no había nadie. Gire y..

—¡Ay por el amor de Dios! —grite espantada al chocarme con alguien de frente.

—¿Por qué siempre lo nombran a él? — preguntó sarcástico. Me aleje un poco y lo mire bien.

Completamente vestido de negro ese hombre era un dios en vivo y en directo. Sus ojos eran de un gris mercurio.. ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar idiota?... impresionantes. Su pelo era rubio platinado que caía en mechones sobre su frente pálida.

—¿Quién eres? — pregunte desconfiada después de unos segundos de observarlo.

—Hola preciosa, me dijeron por ahí que ayer me anduviste nombrando— fruncí el ceño. Sonrió de forma enigmática haciendo que algo dentro de mí revoloteara.

—¿Qué? — pregunté alejándome lentamente de él. De una manera inexplicable para mí, él se coloco a un paso de mí en un parpadeo.

—Un gusto, soy el Diablo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! :) Gracias por todos los que han comentado, dado a favorite, etc. Sin ustedes no estaría aquí. Gracias a los 100 reviews, subiré el epílogo pero antes haré una re-edición de todo el fic.**

**Graciaaaaaas c:**


	3. Deberia empezar a creer en esas cosas

**_DISCLAIMER: Personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, trama adaptada._**

**_._**

**_Where HE goes, goes THE FIRE_**

_All i need is you_

_Come please i'm callin'_

_And oh i scream for you_

_._

_._

—Eres muy gracioso— Él comenzó a mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿No me crees?

—No— respondí divertida y negando con la cabeza—. Yo no creo en eso, buen intento.

—Pues deberías —murmuró mientras me quemaba con la mirada. Sentí mi corazón palpitar demasiado rápido.

—¿Sabes? Se me hace tarde para el trabajo— comencé a caminar mirando el piso intentando evitar su mirada, odiaba la manera en como mi corazón casi salta de mi pecho cuando me mira así—. Muy buena broma amigo

—Hermione Jean Granger, te ordeno que no te vayas—su voz sonó más oscura. Me gire a verlo aterrada ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Yo nunca le dije mi nombre y además ¿Quién se creía para darme ordenes?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — el sujeto sonrió de lado.

— Ya te lo dije preciosa, soy el Diablo—¿Acaso piensa que soy estúpida?

—Si no fuera por tu traje pensaría que eres un pordiosero—mentí vilmente. ¿Qué gana con todo esto? —. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero?¿Comida?¿Que te bese? o..,

—¿Me besarías? — me pregunto mirándome nuevamente de esa forma que hacia mi corazón latir fuertemente y empezó a pasarse su lengua sobre sus labios.

—¿Sabe, señor Diablo? Quiero ir a trabajar— le dije bien pronunciado la última palabra y empecé a caminar pero fue cuando escuche sus pasos detrás de mí.

—Lo sé, y voy contigo.

—¿Qué? —me detuve y voltee a mirarlo. Su rostro se adornó con una mueca y se acerco hasta estar a pocos centímetros de mí.

—Me encanta cuando dices 'que', suena tan.. —Suspiro levemente cerrando sus ojos—. ¿Adorable?

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse al sentir su mano recorriendo lentamente mi mejilla.

—Se me hace tarde— Separe bruscamente su mano y empecé a caminar, pero él comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

—Lo sé, a mi también— me detuve a verlo –. Severus se enojara mucho si llegó tarde a mi primer día de trabajo.

— ¿Qué? — dije sin poder creerlo.

—¿Sabes? — sus ojos grises claros se volvieron fríos como el hielo, giro levemente su cabeza—. No me gusta cuando dices 'Que'.

Fruncí el ceño levemente.

—Pero, acabas de decir que te parecía adorable.

—Preciosa, soy el diablo. No debería pensar en cursilerías y menos en humanos.

Sonreí amargadamente. Claro, primero soy 'una comelibros' ahora solo soy una humana. Pero realmente este hombre es extraño, tal vez tenga trastorno bipolar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le pregunte. Nos detuvimos en el semáforo y él solo pestañeo y al instante cambio de verde a rojo. Lo mire bien.

—Odio esperar que los semáforos cambien—chasqueó la lengua y sin mirarme. No, eso había sido casualidad, tenía que ser una casualidad.

—¿Sabes? Eres completamente un grosero y raro. No sé ni si quiera que hago contigo— murmuré asustada y apure mi paso e intentando no voltear hacia atrás.

* * *

><p>Lo perdí de vista, por suerte. ¡Dios, ese hombre sí que era extraño! Llegue a la oficina y subí hasta el último piso. ¡Maldición, había llegado tarde!<p>

—¿Dónde estabas? — me preguntó Ginny con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Un contratiempo— observe que aun seguía observándome y antes de poder preguntarle ella habló:

—Severus nos espera en su oficina, quiere presentarnos a nuestro nuevo jefe en Administración – La mire algo extrañada y asentí. Entramos a la oficina del viejo Severus.

Ese olor a humo y a tinta de pluma es sumamente desagradable. Fruncí mi rostro ante el espantoso olor, Ginny hizo lo mismo. Entramos y Severus nos entrego una mirada furiosa y luego nos apunto hacía el hombre que miraba hacía la ventana. Se giro lentamente y cuando lo vi por completo, mi corazón dejo de latir.

**Era él.**

Levanto una de sus cejas y me guiño un ojo.

— El es su nuevo jefe en Administración— dijo Severus. Mi boca estaba bien abierta hasta que reaccione.

— Buen día— dijo él. ¿Cómo puede ser? No, no, esto no es verdad. Él es un loco con trastorno bipolar, ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Buen día, soy Ginevra Weasley – se presento mi amiga. Yo solo lo miraba fijamente, desconfiada. Ginny me dio un codazo levemente.

—Soy Hermione Granger—respondí con desconfianza. Él sonrió de lado y miro a Severus.

—Bueno Sev, voy a ver unos papeles— le dijo y salió de la oficina. Sentí mi corazón latir nuevamente cuando paso cerca de mí. Ginny se giro a verme sorprendida e intrigada.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? — me pregunto molesta pero note un tinte preocupada. Como pude me gire a verla.

—Nada— respondí con la mano sobre mi pecho intentando calmar mis latidos y salimos de allí.

Lo busque con la mirada. Necesito una explicación de eso, ¿Cómo hizo para estar más rápido que yo aquí? Antes de seguir buscando entre a mi pequeña oficina. Deje mi cartera y mi abrigo sobre el perchero.

Me acerque a la silla, pero esta se giro de repente, para dejarme al frente al hombre al que había estado buscando.

—Hola Hermione— me dijo. Mi sangre se congelo—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—¿Cómo mierda hiciste eso? — le pregunte con los pelos de punta. Sonrió provocadoramente.

—Ya te lo dije, soy el Diablo— Negué con la cabeza y me acerque a él. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

—No juegues conmigo, ya no es divertido – lo apunte con el dedo. Miro mi dedo se acerco y como si fuera de cristal lo tomo y lo beso delicadamente.

—Odio cuando me pongo cursi contigo. ¿Eres acaso una bruja? — susurró. Lo mire fijo, y retuve una carcajada irónica.

— ¡DEMONIOS! – escuchamos que gritó Severus exasperado. Él miro hacía la puerta fijamente frustrado.

—No debe decir eso— dijo negando con la cabeza riendo. Él sonrió de lado—. A ellos no les gusta, les molesta y mucho.

—¡MALDITA SEA, ME CAGO EN EL DIABLO! — siguió gritando.

—Uuuuuh, eso me dolió—Levanto la mano y chasqueo los dedos. En eso un gruñido de dolor por parte de Severus se escucho. Yo lo mire horrorizada, ¿le habrá hecho daño? —. Ahora se va a cagar en él mismo – dijo y una sonrisita maligna apareció en su rostro. En eso Ginny entro asqueada a la oficina.

—Lo siento si interrumpí algo, pero eso fue ¡Asqueroso! — exclamó tapándose la nariz y conteniendo las arcadas. La mire interrogante y cuando pudo estabilizarse susurró:– Severus se acaba de hacer encima—mire al rubio que estaba sentado en mi sillón. Creo que voy a tener que empezar a creer un poco más en esto.

.

.

.

**RE-EDITADO: 25/11/12, O3:4O p.m.**

**¡Hoola! Muchas gracias por leer c: , enserio sin ustedes no estaría haciendo esto! ¿Saben? Los reviews alimentan el alma de un ficker. ¡Muchas gracias, muchas gracias! Cuando acabe de re-editar el fic, subiré el epilogo. Lamento a la gente que no le haya gustado el final, hice hace muchísimo el final y no es final de la autora. SPOILER: ****Ni siquiera me dejaron escribir porque Hermione decidió perdonarlo**** xD, calmen! Calmen! Y aunque no lo crean, hay gente así. **

**Repito, muchas gracias por todo (:**


	4. Mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, trama adaptada.**

**.**

**Where HE goes, goes THE FIRE**

_Lost and insecure  
>You found me, you found me<br>Lying on the floor_

_._

_._

Muy bien, analicemos un poco esto. El Diablo, el Diablo está sentado en mi sillón. ¡No, eso no tiene sentido! Me gire a ver a mi mejor amiga, ella también lo hizo. Le hice un gesto para que se fuera, ella negó con la cabeza. La mire más fijo aun. Suspiro levemente y salió de allí.

—Dime que es una broma— le dije mientras ponía distancia entre nosotros.

Al parecer vio mi cara de horror porque frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y tomo un lápiz. Lo mire fijo y pronto se hizo cenizas entre sus dedos. Tape mi boca para contener un grito.

—Se que por ser el Diablo te deben haber dicho que soy mentiroso y muy, pero muy malo.

Retrocedí rápidamente hacia la puerta pero al estar poco de salir se cerró en mis narices. Coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y saco una rosa roja como la sangre. Se acerco a mí, y no pude retroceder ya que la puerta me lo impidió. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su caliente aliento chocando contra mi rostro. Levanto la rosa y rozo mi mejilla, bajó hasta mis labios.

— Pero puedo asegurarte que lo soy— susurró y de repente la rosa desapareció.

—¿Qué… que haces aquí? — le pregunte con un poco de dificultad intentando sostenerme de la pared. En ese momento, sentía que todo daba vueltas.

—Quieres venderme tu alma—dijo. Lo mire fijo a los ojos y recordé mis palabras de ayer en la noche.

—¡Demonios! — murmuré inconscientemente.

—Shhhh — me dijo él, apoyando uno de sus fuertes y delgados dedos pálidos sobre mis labios—.Ya te dije a ellos nos les gusta que los llamen así— miro a su alrededor—. Ellos son mis hermanos, y son demasiado temperamentales. Cada vez que alguien los llama así, una persona muere en alguna parte del mundo.

Lo mire bien, aun estaba cerca de mí y yo contra la pared cerca de la puerta. La comisura derecha de su boca se elevo hacia arriba, al ver que yo no dejaba de mirar esa parte de él. Levanto mi mirada a través de sus pestañas. Para ser el Diablo debo decir que es demasiado hermoso. Su cabello rubio platinado, sus ojos grises y esa sonrisa matadora. La tentación en vivo y en directo. ¡Oh! ¿Hace cuanto que no estoy con un hombre así? Un minuto, nunca he estado con un hombre como este.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunte observándolo solamente a los ojos.

—Mi nombre es Draco— lo mire algo sorprendida.

— ¿Draco? —Él sonrió.

Se alejo de mí y suspire aliviada. Creo que unos dos minutos más y estaría convulsionando en el suelo por tantos ataques cardiacos.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy— Arquee una de mis cejas y me guarde la risa.

— Eso no suena tan aterrador para el nombre del Diablo. Suena como un nombre griego – dije algo tentada a reírme.

—Lo sé, lo sé— respondió y me miro fijo—. Pero es original, ¿No te parece?

Se sentó de nuevo en mi sillón y siguió mirándome fijamente de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que sonrojara fuertemente, al notarlo sonrió irónicamente. Dejo de mirarme y clavo su profunda mirada en el escritorio.

— ¿Quién es él? — me preguntó al ver al hombre la foto.

— Ronald— suspire con nostalgia y me acerqué al escritorio. Al ver como Draco miraba la foto como si quisiera hacerlo cenizas también, trague saliva sonoramente—. Un amigo— le conteste al instante.

—Es de meterse mucho en problemas, le gustan demasiado las mujeres— dijo fríamente y dejo de mirar la foto, para mirarme a mí. La respiración se me fue del cuerpo.

—Lo sé— respondí mirando al suelo.

—Vamos — observé sorprendida como se paraba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde? — Miro su reloj y me miro divertido.

—Hermione, ya término la hora del trabajo— Fruncí el ceño y mire mi reloj. Marcaban las ocho en punto.

—¡Cielos! — exclame sin poder creerlo.

—¿No te lo dije? — me pregunto con una sonrisa. Lo mire extrañada—. También puedo alterar el tiempo

—¿Qué? — ¡Esto era de locos! Y científicamente imposible.

—¡Oh, maldición! –murmuró y aparto la mirada de mí— ¡Ya te dije que no digas más 'que'! No me haré cargo de mis actos, me haces ver un jodido estúpido.

Trague saliva sonoramente. Yo no pude mover mi cuerpo de donde estaba parada. Creo que aun no caigo en lo que está pasando. El Diablo, si el Diablo junto a mí. Jamás pensé que esto me pasaría.

—Vamos Hermione, vamos a casa.

Tome mi bolso y mi cartera y salí tras él. Ya no había nadie en la oficina, ¿En dónde estará Ginny? Aun debe estar enojada conmigo, cielos. Salimos de allí sin decir nada. Él solo tenía las manos puestas en sus bolsillos. Lo mire de reojo, él también lo hizo. El maldito ascensor no llegaba más a la planta baja. El calor en aquel elevador ya estaba comenzando a sofocarme.

—Tú amiga se fue con su novio, Harry Potter y no está enojada contigo, solo preocupada— me dijo sin mirarme. Me gire a verlo.

-—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunte sorprendida. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salimos.

—Sé muchas cosas — respondió y comenzamos a caminar por la calle.

—¿Ah sí, Draco? Dime otra cosa.

—Que bien que suena en tu boca mi nombre— murmuró de lo más natural.

—No me has contestado— reclamé sonrojada.

—El de la foto, era Ronald Weasley—me miro a los ojos y vi algo distinto en sus ojos y desvié la mirada— No era tu amigo, era tu ex-novio. –Oh no. ¿Dirá lo que creo que estoy pensando? —. Terminaron porque él te engaño con una chica sin cerebro hace casi dos años— Al ver mi rostro se paso su lengua sobre sus labios—¿Lav-Lav?

—¿Y a donde te diriges Señor Diablo? — pregunte con brusquedad, él solo sonrió.

—Contigo preciosa.

—¿Y eso?

—Hermione, tu alma. ¿Recuerdas? — me contestó como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. Fruncí levemente el ceño y asentí.

* * *

><p>Caminamos por las calles ruidosas de Los Ángeles, aun no puedo creer que este caminando con el Diablo. Debo estar loca, muy loca. En menos de lo que esperaba estábamos en frente de mi casa. Estaba por entrar pero me detuve.<p>

—¿Vas a entrar conmigo?— le pregunte al reaccionar.

—Claro Hermione—respondió divertido.

—No, no tú no puedes entrar a mi casa— le dije nerviosa y a la vez enojada. Sonrió de lado.

— ¿Me tienes miedo?

—¿Y a ti que te parece? — respondí con sarcasmo—.¡Eres el Diablo! —Ignorándome, se acerco a la puerta y sin ningún problema la abrió.

— Después de ti— dijo dándome el paso. Lo mire bien antes de entrar.

—¿Debo tenerte miedo?

—No preciosa, solo vengo a ver qué quieres por tu alma— respondió y terminamos de entrar a mi departamento.

.

.

.

¡Hoola! Bueno, no habían sabido de mi, ehh. Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta yo sub capítulos por día, así que no se desesperen!

Bueno, ya sabemos por 'quien' dejo Ron a Hermione.. SIIII ¡POR LAV-LAV!

Dejen algunos reviews.. ¡MUCHAS,MUCHAS,MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Si supieran que feliz me hacen al recibir correos de Ff acerca de Reviews, favorite story, story alert, favorite author, etc

¡GRACIAAAAAAAAS! & Disfruten (:

Con amor(k): MarieJ

**RE-EDITADO: 25/11/12, O4:O5 p.m.**

**¡Hoola! Sigo re-editando el fic. Ya saben, algunas incongruencias y horrores ortográficos. Lamento a la gente que no le haya gustado el final, hice hace muchísimo el final y no es final de la autora. Solo déjenme subir el epilogo y me dicen, ¿sale? **

**¡Muchas gracias por todo!**

**.**


	5. La manzana

_I believe in nothing, not the end and not the start_

_I believe in nothing, not the earth and not the stars_

_I believe in nothing, not the day and not the dark_

_I believe in nothing, but the beating of our hearts_

1.

Maldita sea, mi alma.. ¿Al Diablo?. Creo si Ginny lo ve, no me lo cree. Suspire levemente y entre a la cocina. Tenía algo de hambre. Busque a Draco con la mirada, y lo encontré examinando los libros que tenía en la mesa.

- ¡Oye! No toques eso. – le dije. Levanto la vista y me miro.

- ¿Lees mucho, eh? – respondió y dejo mis libros en su lugar.

- Que te importa – dije y volví a lo que estaba haciendo.

Tome el cuchillo y comencé a cortar las frutas. Podía sentir su fija mirada en mí. Sin dejar de cortar levante la vista y sí, me estaba mirando. Sonrió levemente y comenzó a acercarse hacía la cocina.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunte.

- Oh Hermione, eso no se le pregunta a un hombre – me respondió divertido. Reí con ganas.

- Creo que es a las mujeres – dije divertida.

Se acerco un poco más a donde estaba yo. Tomo _una manzana_ del canasto y la froto contra su camisa. La acerco a su boca y le dio un rico mordisco. Se relamió los labios para juntar el jugo que se estaba cayendo por ellos.

- Se enojo mucho cuando hice eso – dijo después de tragar el pedazo de manzana.

- ¿Quién? – le pregunte.

- Dios – Estaba por tirar la manzana, pero se la quite y la corte para mi ensalada de frutas.

- ¿Se enojó? – dije sin entender.

- No sabes cuánto – dijo algo divertido – Ese día se enojo tanto que se le formaron arrugas en la frente. Pero yo le dije: 'Barba, tú tuviste la culpa, ¿Para qué haces frutas que no quieres que coman?' Con eso se enojo mucho más.

- ¿Es verdad que tú eras un ángel antes? – le pregunte. Me miro bien.

- No, no es verdad – respondió y sonrió irónicamente – Siempre fui el Diablo. Cuando hice que Adán y Eva comieran la manzana, fue para estar a iguales con Dios

- ¿A iguales? – dije al no entender.

- Si, Dios tenía todo. Hombres buenos, animales lindos y peludos, agua pura, aire limpio y no había nada más. Yo tenía que tener algo ¿No te parece? – Lo mire extrañada – Si, vivir ahí abajo solo, no era divertido. Y eso que a veces subía a su casa a jugar boliche con él

- ¿Con Dios?

- Si Hermione, ¿Con quién sino? – Me pregunto – Cuando ellos dos comieron la fruta, nació una persona muy importante para mí.

- ¿Quién? – le pregunte con cierto grado de molestia.

- Alexandra, pero le decimos Pansy – respondió. Deje cortar fruta y lo mire. _Era una mujer._

- Una mujer – dije y volví a cortar.

- Si, pero no cualquier mujer – dijo. Sentí un cierto sentimiento de furia – _Ella es la muerte_ – lo mire sorprendida.

- ¿La… la Muerte? – pregunte con un cierto grado de vergüenza.

- Si, es mi hermana. Y con ella vinieron mis otros hermanos los Demonios.

- Mira, esto ya me está resultando un poco tonto ¿Piensas que voy a creerte todo eso? – le pregunte temerosamente.

- No me creas si no quieres preciosa – me dijo y salió de la cocina.

Vi como se alejaba. ¿Se cree que soy tarada? ¿Qué es eso de que la muerte se llama Pansy y que él jugaba al boliche con Dios? Por dios, necesito sacar a este hombre de mi casa, ya mismo. Salí de la cocina y entre a la sala. Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

- Jean, ¿Tienes algo que tenga un poco de alcohol? – me pregunto. Me gire a verlo.

- Si, tengo un poco de Whisky – le dije y me acerque a mi pequeña cantina. Me agache y busque un vaso. Tome el Whisky y se lo alcance.

- Gracias – me dijo y tomo. Se puso de pie y camino hasta mí. -¿Sabes? Ronald no te merece realmente. Mira que tener una pequeña cantina solo por él, porque obviamente tu no tomas.

Mi respiración se agito más de lo normal al tenerlo tan cerca. Me lleva una cabeza y media de alto, es grande y fuerte. Su sola presencia es poderosa. Me miro fijo a los ojos, ¿Cómo puede ser que el Diablo tenga unos ojos tan lindos? Levanto su mano y acaricio mi cabello. Mi piel se erizo por completo. Su mirada se poso en mi boca, que se encontraba semi-abierta a causa de que me estaba costando respirar.

- Linda boca– me dijo y volvió su mirada a la mía – Ahora necesito que me digas que es lo que quieres a cambio de tu alma

- ¿Qué es lo que quiero? – le pregunte nerviosa. Él aun estaba cerca de mí.

- Si, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me preguntó.

- Yo… yo no lo sé – mentí después de unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿No lo sabes? – me pregunto con una ceja alzada. Negué con la cabeza.

- No – respondí. Mordió sus labios y se alejo de mí. Solo con tenerlo cerca me siento… bien.

- Bueno, tienes una semana para pensarlo – me dijo. Lo mire algo sorprendida.

- ¿Una semana? – pregunte.

- _Si, y si en una semana no sabes lo que quieres, me llevo tu alma igual. Sin nada a cambio _– Mi corazón se congelo.

- No, no puedes hacerme eso – le dije sin poder creerlo.

- Claro que puedo, soy el Diablo – me dijo. Se quito el saco y lo colgó por una de las sillas.

Ahora se podía notar con más perfección cada fibra fuerte de su cuerpo. Se desacomodó la corbata y desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa, dejándome a la vista un poco de su carne desnuda. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza. Me miro y se miro a él mismo.

- ¿Quieres tocar un poco? – me preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona haciendo que me sonrojara.

- No, no. Voy a cambiarme – le dije y entre a mi habitación. Me apoye contra la puerta cuando la cerré.

Dios mío, ¡este hombre es demasiado! Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y me aleje de la puerta. Busque mi ropa de dormir. No sé si será apropiado ponerme mi camisón de seda con él aquí, pero no me importa. Me saque esa incomoda ropa de oficina y me puse mi camisón. Antes de poder detenerme a pensar salí de la habitación para dirigirme al baño. Sentí su caliente mirada sobre mí.

- Uuuuh, eso es lo que más me gusta de haberle dado de comer la manzana a Adam y Eva – me dijo. Me gire a verlo – La tentación vino con eso preciosa

- Eres demasiado hablador, ¿Sabias? – le dije y entre al baño. Sonrió y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta el baño donde estaba yo cepillando mis dientes. El se apoyo por el marco de la puerta.

- Lindas piernas, lindo trasero, linda boca, lindo cuerpo – dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Lo mire fijo – Linda, preciosa

- Gracias, eres muy considerado – le dije irónica. Rió por lo bajo.

- Y muy graciosa – me dijo y se acerco un poco más a mí. Me voltee para quedar frente a él.

- Aléjate – lo amenacé.

- Mmmm – dijo y volvió a pasar su lengua por sus labios – Eres tan amenazante Hermione.

Poso su mano por el costado de mi cintura y con un solo tirón me pego su fuerte cuerpo. Mis piernas temblaron levemente y su mirada miel me dejo sin habla. Su pelo estaba levemente desordenado, incitándome. Se inclino hacía mí y sentí el calor de su aliento contra mi cuello.  
>- Eres tan excitante, Hermione – me susurro al oído. Un escalofrió bajó por mi columna. Reprimí un gemido. Hasta su voz era excitante.<p>

- Lo mismo digo – respondí sin pensarlo.

**oOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOOOOOoOo**

_**¡Hooola! Este cap es dedicado para las del grupo de Facebook '**__**YO TAMBIEN ESTOY ESPERANDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE MUERDAGO Y MORTIFAGOS**__**'**_

_**¡Gracias por todo! La letra del principio es del video que pusieron ayer.. Aquí esta un poco de DRAPPLE! :'D Ya sabemos porque al diablo le gustaba las manzanas ¿Eh? **_

_**#Marie.**_


	6. Soy el diablo, no un hombre

_Well i hoped that since we´re here anyway_

_We could end up saying_

_Things we´ve always needed to say_

_So we could end up stringing_

1.

Cerré los ojos cuando su lengua paso por el costado de mi mandíbula y termino en mi oreja. Gemí levemente. Bajo su mano hasta el borde de mi cadera. Su mano estaba tan caliente que me estaba quemando. Gimió en mi oído cuando pose mis manos en sus mejillas.

- Eres linda ¿Lo sabias? – me dijo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Solo un poco – le dije. Se alejo un poco y bajo su mirada.

- No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte– me dijo subiendo su mirada, sus ojos me miraban con una desesperación que nunca antes había visto.

- ¿Qué? – le dije sin poder creerlo. Apretó los dientes.

-Mierda, Hermione no digas eso – me dijo y se alejo un poco más. Lo mire algo confusa – Ya te dije que me vuelve loco tu 'que'.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes besarme? – le pregunte. Maldito, ¿para qué me toco entonces?

- Tanto Dios, como yo no podemos tener relaciones con humanos– me dijo. Abrí bien mi boca.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has estado con alguna humana?¿O te has besado con alguien?– le pregunte sin poder creerlo.

- Hace una eternidad que vivo y… no, nunca tuve una relación con alguien y no he basado a nadie – dijo y me miro bien – Pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte.

- Eres el Diablo, ¿No se supone que tú haces lo que quieres? – dije y volví mi vista al espejo, para terminar de arreglarme.

- No todo es como piensan que es – dijo. Revolee los ojos y salí del baño. Él camino tras de mí.

- Quieres dormir, puedes dormir en el sillón. Quieres comer, hay algo en la heladera. Quieres mirar la tele, ahí está el control – le dije y entre a mi habitación.

Me acosté en mi cama, algo… enojada. No sé porque lo estoy, pero me molestó que haya hecho eso. ¿Para que insinuarme si no me hará ningún caso? . Es demasiada tentación. Y más si él es así de atractivo y poderoso. Comencé a girar entre mis sabanas, no podía dormir. Me puse de pie y abrí la ventana, para que corriera un poco de viento. Me volví a acostar y cerré mis ojos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu alma ? ¿Qué? ¿A Ronald?  
>De repente sentí algo apoyarse contra mi espalda y una mano caliente se poso en mi vientre. Mi respiración se paralizo. Sentí piel desnuda apoyarse contra mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me gire, para encontrarlo en mi cama.<p>

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunte enojada. Draco sonrió de lado.

- Hace frió preciosa – me dijo. Mire hacía la ventana y estaba nevando.

- ¿Ahora también puedes controlar el clima? – le dije y lo mire.

- Correcto – dijo.

Mi respiración se volvió agitada al verlo sin camisa frente a mí. ¡Oh, Dios! Este hombre es perfecto. Cada parte de su cuerpo se contorneaba por firmes músculos. Carne fibrosa y dura. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

- ¿Puedes salir de mi cama? – le pregunte algo molesta y me aleje de él. El rió por lo bajo.

- Ya te lo dije, hace frió y no me gusta – me dijo y me abrazo por atrás de nuevo.

- Pues, lárgate – le dije y me aleje de sus fuertes brazos.

- Vamos Hermione, ¿estás enojada? – me pregunto, mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al mío.

Me estaba volviendo totalmente loca. Me apretó más contra él. ¡Por Dios! Va a volverme loca, me gire entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él. Lo mire fijo a los ojos, él también lo hizo. Mire su boca, estaba semi abierta.

-¿Sabes algo?

- ¿Que Hermione? – respondió endureciendo su mirada y saque mi mirada de él. Tomo mi mentón con su mano y levanto mi rostro, para que lo mirara.

- ¿Qué se, Hermione? – me pregunto nuevamente.

- Siempre pensé que el Diablo era vil y despiadado. Mentiroso, y muy, muy malo. No que era virginal y casto – le dije. Rió por lo bajo.

- Soy vil, soy malo, hasta despiadado. Pero me toca ser virginal y casto preciosa, lo lamento – me dijo. Lo mire fijo.

¿Qué pasa si lo besó? ¿Qué pasa si me atrevo a hacer eso que él no puede hacer? Baje mi mirada a su boca, su respiración era caliente, como mi cuerpo en este momento por él. _Por lo menos solo tocarlo._

-Ya lo veremos– dije y el tomo mi boca desesperadamente.

Gemí levemente cuando su lengua se mezclo con la mía. ¡Oh por Dios! Su beso era tan exigente, nunca nadie me había besado así. Me tomo de la nuca e hizo más profundo aun. Giro y quede encima de él.  
>Su mano comenzó a pasar por mis muslos, subiendo a su paso el camisón. Mordió mi labio inferior y gemí otra vez por eso. Giro de nuevo y quedó encima de mí. Se alejó y me miro fijo.<p>

- De verdad no podía besarte – me dijo agitado. Lo mire bien ¿Entonces porque lo había hecho?

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunte agitada también, mientras sentía el peso de su maravilloso cuerpo entre mis piernas.

- _Porque soy el Diablo, no un hombre_ – me dijo.

- Es solo un beso, no dejaras de ser el Diablo por eso – le dije. Sonrió de costado y se acerco de nuevo a mi boca. Rozando sus labios con los míos.

- De verdad, eres la primera mujer a la que he besado – dijo. Y sonreí levemente.

Abrí un poco mis labios, esperando a los suyos. Lo primero que sentí fue su lengua, que pasó sobre mi boca, luego un exigente movimiento. Abrí mis ojos para observarlo, y él lo estaba haciendo.

Su mirada gris intensa me quemó por dentro mientras me besaba. Gruñó profundo e hizo más apasionado el beso… 

2.

Me desperté algo exaltada en mi cama.

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – me preguntó. Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Lo mire bien

- ¿Qué… que haces ahí? – le pregunte algo confundida aun. Todo había sido un sueño.

- No me gusta que se enojen conmigo –

- No sé de qué estás hablando, Draco – le dije evitando su mirada. Sonrió de costado y se acerco a la cama.

- Te enojaste Hermione, te enojaste porque no puedo besarte – me dijo. Sentí mi garganta secarse.

- Pero, por favor – le dije nerviosa - ¿Quién te dijo que yo quería besarte? – le pregunte. Me miro fijo.

- Tu cuerpo – dijo riendo.

- ¡Vete al Diablo! – le dije enojada.

- Vente conmigo – dijo sin dejar de reír. Lo mire furiosa.

- Mira Draco, si no te molesta quiero dormir. Mañana Severus estará insoportable en la oficina y no tengo ganas de soportarlo – dije. Draco arqueo una de sus cejas.

- Pues, no tenemos porque soportarlo – me dijo y chasqueo los dedos.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunte.

- Ya lo veraz preciosa, ya lo veraz – dijo sin dejar de sonreír seductoramente

oOoOoOo

_**Nota de Autora:**_

_**HOOOLI! ¡ESTE ES MI GRAN REGRESO! (H) Bueno; hace mucho que no actualizaba:c.. ¡LO SIENTO! He estado demasiada ocupada D:, ojala que muchos no me hayan abandonado..**_

_**Chistabell: Te estas confundiendo :B, yo no escribo Muerdagos y Mortifagos, lo escribe la gran Holofernes, Magda :D. Y lo siento si te decepcione.. :( Y no; no te odio. Te quiero mucho, igual a todos los que se toman un minutico de su tiempo en ponerme review y dejándome sus criticas y opiniones :).**_

_**Paola-Twilight-Potter: ¡Hola chica! **__**Bien, entonces te vere en el grupo ñ_ñ**_

_**Deliria Mens**__**: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te gusta la historia, lo siento si deje de actualizar :(, pronto volveré como antes, lo prometo! (:**_

_**¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN A TODOS! (adelantado.)**_

_**Los quiere mucho:**_

_**#Marie.**_


	7. ¿El diablo no tenia cuernos?

1.

Lo mire bien y se puso de pie. Draco sonrió de lado y camino hasta la puerta. Mientras caminaba me percate de lo que tenía puesto. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de dormir y una musculosa blanca.

- ¿Cuándo y cómo te cambiaste? – le pregunte. Se giro a verme.

- ¿Cuándo? Hace 5 minutos mientras tenías un sueño erótico conmigo y ¿Cómo? Como todo el mundo – me dijo. Sentí la sangre en mis mejillas. Puede saber mis sueños.

- No, no eso – dije nerviosa – Sino, que ¿Cómo, si no tenías ropa? – le dije.

De repente yo ya no tenía un camisón de seda negro, sino uno rojo. Rojo como el fuego. Me mire bien y luego lo mire a él. Sonrió de costado y me miro fijo haciendo que mi respiración se agitara.

- Eso responde a tu pregunta preciosa. Y te ves condenadamente bien con ese camisón rojo – me dijo.

- ¿Puedes irte? Quiero dormir – le dije y me volví a acostar aun mas sonrojada. Sentí que se acercaba a mí de nuevo.

- Hasta mañana preciosa, que sueñes conmigo – me susurro al oído y besó mi frente.

Cuando sentí la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse, deje que toda esa tensión saliera de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Debo estar loca. Sí, creo que estoy muy loca. El Diablo en mi casa, sensualmente provocador, condenadamente sensual. ¿Qué va a ser de mí? Solo deseo que esto sea un sueño...

2.

1, 2, 3 desaparece. ¡Woou, esto sí que es divertido! Maldita sea, me pone de muy mala gana no poder hacer eso, cuando tengo unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo. Barba, creo que vamos a tener que discutir esa pequeña cuestión hermano. Deje en la mesa el muñequito con el que estaba jugando y me recosté en el sillón. Ahora ella debe estar pensando que es lo que quiere a cambio de su alma. Una linda mujer está durmiendo en la habitación que está a mi lado. Una mujer inteligente y capaz. Pansy diría que soy un pelele. Según ella, yo por ser el Diablo, ya tendría que tener un hijo. Como Dios. Una mujer a la cual mantener a mi lado por el resto de la eternidad. Como Dios. Pansy esta por así decirlo enamorada de un hombre llamado Blaise, el cual también lo está de ella. Dice que ahora sabe porque las personas pueden llegar a morir por amor, es algo que se siente en medio del pecho y te hace sentir muy vulnerable. Algo que nunca me paso, porque no creo y no tengo ganas de enamorarme. Es muy cursi. Nunca estuve con una mujer, por el simple hecho de que nunca desee tanto a una. Hermione Granger en este momento es lo que más deseo de este mundo. 

3.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito tren! Me senté en mi cama, mientras escuchaba como las ruedas del tren hacían un horrible ruido contra las vías. Mire mi reloj de mesa. 7:30 a. m. La misma hora de siempre. Lentamente, mientras mi cuerpo iba despertando sus sentidos y movimientos, me destape. Mi camisón ¿era rojo? No… mi camisón era negro.  
>¡Draco!<p>

Rápidamente me puse de pie y salí de la habitación. Lo busque con la mirada, pero no estaba. Tal vez si todo haya sido un sueño y yo realmente estoy loca. Hasta que de lejos empecé a escuchar el sonido de la ducha. Me acerque y con cuidado abrí la puerta. El agua caía excitantemente por su bien formado cuerpo. ¡Dios, eso era mucho mejor que en mis sueños! ¿Cómo sería tocarlo? ¿Será real? Giro dándome la espalda. Mi mirada se poso en el final de su espalda. Un raro tatuaje, de raros colores, se movía con cada pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo. ¡Es maravilloso! Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

- Puedes pasar preciosa – me sobresalte ante su profunda voz. Aun me daba la espalda – Si quieres, puedes bañarte conmigo – salí rápidamente de allí.

Entre a mi habitación, algo agitada, y cerré bien la puerta. Nerviosa abrí mi closet y empecé a buscar ropa. Ropa, ropa ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué coño es lo que voy a buscar aquí? Si mi ropa de trabajo está en el armario de la sala. Tocó 3 veces.

- ¿Si? – dije y seguí buscando algo que no iba a encontrar. La puerta se abrió.

- Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo has dormido? – me pregunto y entró por completo. Sin mirarlo, ya que no podía hacerlo, tome una toalla y salí de allí. Salió detrás de mí.

- Bien, ¿Y tú? – le pregunte nerviosa. Entre al baño.

- Excelente – respondí. Gire y cuando lo hice choque levemente contra su duro pecho. Su respiración choco contra mi rostro. Me miro fijo.

- Se hace tarde para el trabajo – dije y me aleje de él.

- No, ya no – dijo. Lo mire extrañada. El teléfono empezó a sonar. Lentamente me acerque a él.

- ¿Hola? – conteste.

- ¿Qué hace mi amiga? – dijo con voz chillona. Respire aliviada.

- Ginny – dije y sonreí levemente - ¿Dónde estás? – le pregunte.

- Buen día, ¿Cómo has estado? Que yo sepa no dormí allí anoche – dijo. Reí por lo bajo.

- Buen día amiga, estoy bien ¿y tú?– le pregunte. Rió divertida.

- Bien, muy bien – dijo pícara. Con eso ya me di cuenta a que se refería.

- Estas con Harry - dije afirmándolo.

- Pues claro que si – me dijo y rió – Te manda saludos.

- Igual – dije divertida.

- Oh, antes de que me vaya de tema - dijo

- Como siempre – le dije. Se quejo – Bueno, ¿Qué pasa?

- Tenemos vacaciones – dijo. Mire a Draco y él me sonrió de lado.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte. Escuche un gruñido frustrado de mi amigo el Diablo. Lo volví a mirar y me hizo un gesto de molestia.

- Si, no sé que le pasó a Severus que le dieron vacaciones y nos dio vacaciones a todos – me dijo.

- ¿Me estás hablando enserio? – dije sin poder creerlo aun.

- Lo mejor de todo es que tenemos salario incluido. ¡Vacaciones pagadas Hermione! – dijo emocionada.

- Es grandioso – le dije emocionada también.

- Te lo dije – me dijo socarronamente Draco.

- ¿Estas con alguien Hermione? – me pregunto Ginny. Volví mi cabeza a la conversación.

- Mmmmmh, si – respondí nerviosa después de unos segundos.

- ¿Con quién? – me pregunto cómplice.

- Alguien… – le dije como para no darle importancia.

- ¡Preciosa! ¡Apúrate cariño, el desayuno se enfría! – grito Draco fuerte. Me gire a verlo.

- ¡Esa es la voz de nuestro nuevo jefe en Administración, Hermione! – dijo sin poder creerlo mi amiga.

- Bueno, sí. Es él – dije y deje de mirarlo. Ginny rió

- No puedo creerlo, ¿Y qué tal? ¿Es bueno? – me preguntó. Reí con ganas. Si ella supiera que no puede tener sexo. Creo que se muere.

- No lo sé. No me acosté con él – dije y le dedique una fija mirada a Draco. Sonrió divertido.

- ¿Cómo que no te acostaste con él? – Dijo como si eso fuera imposible – Hermione, ese hombre está que arde

- Enserio, no pasó nada – le dije.

- Pues, aun no puedo creerlo – me dijo. Ambas reímos.

- Bueno amiga, gracias por la noticia. Voy a seguir durmiendo – dije. Ginny aclaro su garganta.

- Si, claro. Como si fuera fácil dormir con un súper bombón en tu casa – me dijo. Reí divertida – Yo también voy a seguir durmiendo 

-Sí, claro. Mientras tienes en la cama a un maniático del sexo – le dije. Soltó una carcajada.

- Le diré eso – dijo divertida – Adiós amiga, nos vemos luego

- Claro, adiós – dije y colgué. Lentamente me gire a verlo.

- Hablan como cotorras – me dijo. Sonríe levemente.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – le pregunte. Silbó haciéndose el tonto – Voy a bañarme

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – me pregunto. Mis pasos se congelaron – Podría pasarte la esponja por la espalda.

- No, gracias – le dije y entre al baño.

Suspire aliviada cuando cerré la puerta. Prendí el agua y espere que la bañadera se llenara. Ya que no tenía que ir a trabajar me daría un merecido baño de inversión. Me quite la ropa, ate mi pelo en un rodete y entre a la tibia agua. Mi cuerpo se relajo completamente. La espuma parecía entrar en los poros de mi piel. Cerré levemente mis ojos para relajarme por completo. Nada se oía a mí alrededor. Todo era calmo y silencioso. Mis sentidos se agudizaron. Sentí una gran mano pasar por mi nuca. Abrí rápidamente mis ojos y gire para encontrarme con su mirada miel.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte nerviosa.

- Déjame ayudarte, preciosa – me dijo con la voz ronca.

Tomo la esponja y comenzó a pasarla por mi hombro. Gire lentamente para que pudiera pasarla bien por mi espalda. Sentía el roce de sus fuertes dedos por mi piel. Era delicado y profesional.

- ¿Una pregunta? – le dije luego de unos largos minutos.

- La que quieras – dijo sin dejar de pasar la esponja por mi espalda.

- ¿Puedes besar? – pregunte. Mi garganta se seco.

- Claro que sí, pero nunca lo he hecho. Es algo que no me gustaría compartir con cualquiera – dijo. Sin que me viera sonreí levemente.

Gire y quedamos muy cerca. Yo estaba totalmente desnuda. El agua y la espuma cubrían mi cuerpo. Su mirada se poso en mi boca. Mi respiración se agito un poco. Era tan bello. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan hermoso como él. Mordí mi boca levemente sin dejar de mirar la suya. Una boca es llamativa. De labios perfectamente masculinos y finos. Parecían suaves y que estaban completamente llenos de deseo. Subí mi mirada a través de la de él. Esa mirada gris que parecían prometer el paraíso mismo.

- ¿No se supone que el Diablo tiene cuernos y una cola larga y roja? – le pregunte. Soltó una carcajada, aun cerca de mi rostro.

- Ay preciosa, como me haces reír – dijo divertido y se puso de pie. Camino hasta la puerta – Cuando salgas te cuento todo lo que quieras saber. El desayuno está listo.

- De acuerdo – le dije. Draco salió y con él se llevo todo el fuego que había allí.


	8. ¿Que me esta pasando?

_Deafened by your silence__  
><em>_blinded by the tears__  
><em>_if you're looking for forgiveness__  
><em>_you won't find that here__  
><em>_cause you lied your way to heartbreak__  
><em>_and now its all too clear__  
><em>_that you will never be..._

1.

Luego de estar unos cuantos minutos dentro del agua, salí. Entre a mi habitación y me puse algo cómodo. Unos jeans y un top negro. Encima de eso una camisa sin mangas color turquesa. Salí de la habitación y el olor a comida impregnaba el ambiente. Me acerque a la cocina y vi que el desayuno estaba listo. De todo había allí. Tostadas, rosquillas, tartas de fruta. Levante la mirada y me encontré con la mirada gris de Draco mirándome fijamente desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- No hace falta que pregunte como has hecho todo esto, ¿no? – le dije mordiéndome levemente el labio. Draco solo engancho mucho más su sonrisa.

- Creo que no- contesto. Suspire derrotada y me senté en la mesa– Lo siento si es mucho, pero me gusta comer bien.

- No, está perfecto – dije y tome una tostada. Mi panza se quejo por eso.

- Mejor come una rosquilla, preciosa – dijo Draco divertido y me la alcanzo.

- ¿Hay café? – Se dio vuelta y tomo un paquete. Starbucks - ¿Fuiste hasta ahí? – dije y tome el café.

- No, no hizo falta – me dijo. Negué divertida – Sobre tu pregunta en el baño. No, no tengo cuernos y tampoco tengo una cola larga y roja.

- ¿Y qué tienes de especial? – le pregunte curiosa y tome un poco de café.

- Ya lo viste. Un lindo tatuaje en el final de mi espalda – la sangre se concentro en mis mejillas – Eso es el centro de todo mi poder.

- ¿Por qué nunca has besado a nadie? – pregunté. Dejo de tomar y me miro fijamente.

- Casi siempre los que venden su alma son hombres o en su defecto mujeres pero de muy avanzada edad.

- Tú no eres muy joven que digamos – exclame divertida. Draco rio entre dientes.

- Excepto por una chica de unos 18 años llamada Astoria. Me vendió su alma por ser la modelo más famosa del mundo – dijo y vi un brillo pasar por sus ojos rápidamente.

- ¿Te gustaba? – le pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

- Era linda, muy linda. Pero era demasiado pequeña, no tenía experiencia en la vida y nada de eso. Una adolescente. Me dio pena llevarme su alma luego, pero un trato es un trato – respondió con tranquilidad sin verme, viendo un punto fijo de la cocina.

- No contéstate mi pregunta – le dije con rencor. Volteo a verme sorprendido – Te gustaba – susurre casi afirmándolo.

- No Hermione, no me gustaba – dijo acercándose hacia mi.– Ella, joder, ella.. ella es pura superficialidad, ella sentía una atracción hacia mí. He conocido a muchos humanos que solo me llaman para conseguir dinero, poder y belleza. Pero hay alguien que no, que es diferente a todos- Draco se detuvo enfrente de mí, sus ojos grises se atravesaban y sentía que no respiraba.

- Que lindo día es hoy- comente respirando agitadamente y con una sonrisa nerviosa. Quería evitar cualquier cosa con él, aunque mis sentidos y mi cuerpo quieran lo contrario..- ¿Qué se te antoja hacer?

- Hay muchas cosas que se me antojan hacer- respondió con una ceja alzada de curiosidad y con una sonrisa socarrona. Y creo que entendí aquello.

- Que gracioso – dije irónica. Draco rió divertido.

- Y mira esto es muy raro para mí. Por lo general no tengo que esperar mucho tiempo para que me digan que es lo que quieren a cambio de su alma – Mire nerviosa a Draco

- Lo siento – dije algo apenada, sentí mis mejillas encenderse y baje la mirada.

- No tienes porque- susurro Draco. Levante la mirada y estaba sonriendo de esa manera que hace a mi corazón acelerarse.

2.

Terminamos el desayuno y juntos lavamos los platos. Me siento muy rara, me siento muy distinta. No sé qué me pasa. No sé qué pasa por mi cabeza. Tengo miedo de algo que nunca sentí en mi corta vida. Algo que no tiene sentido, ni forma para mí. Algo aturdida salí de la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó.

- Nada – dije por lo bajo y sin mirarlo. Se acerco a mí y maldije por lo bajo. Tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos y lo elevo para que lo mirara.

- ¿Quieres que lea tus pensamientos? –Me sobresalte.

- No, no – respondí y de un manotazo me aleje de él – Ni se te ocurra hacer eso.

- Entonces dime, ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo serio. Por primera vez desde que me lo encontré me causo miedo, su mirada se ensombreció y su piel se hizo mas pálida.

- Tengo miedo – susurre.

- ¿Miedo? ¿De mí? – preguntó soltándome lentamente.

- No- respondí, algo contrariada. Frunció Draco el ceño en señal de que no entendía nada. 

Nos quedamos callados por unos momentos, el ambiente se volvió tenso y hostil. Cada vez que volteaba a verlo, Draco fruncía mas el ceño.

-Bueno- Draco carraspeo incomodo- ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

-Oh!- exclame sorprendida. Se me había olvidado por completo ese tema.- Podemos ir a la biblioteca.

-No, gracias- respondió Draco arrugando la nariz- Vayamos a algún lugar divertido.

-La biblioteca es divertida- respondí ofendida. El rubio empezó a reír.

-Lo que digas- Draco se paseo por la habitación y se detuvo enfrente a la ventana y la miro fijamente por unos segundos- ¿Por qué no vamos a la feria?

-¿A la feria? ¿Cómo sabes que existen esas cosas?

-Bueno, allá abajo hay un cartel sobre una feria que solo estará hasta hoy- dijo apuntando el cartel que estaba en la otra esquina de la calle.

-¿Puedes ver hasta allá?- dije viendo el cartel, desde esa distancia solo se veían las imágenes. Sentí la mirada de Draco en mi nuca. Voltee hacia el y me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de socarrona- Oh ya, diablo.

Fui hasta la mesilla que hay a lado del sofá y me dirigí hacia la puerta enfurruñada.

-¿Vienes?- gruñí. Solo recibí un guiño de respuesta por parte del rubio al salir.

3.

Lo mire de reojo mientras caminábamos por la feria. Él miraba a su alrededor extrañado y curioso. Parecía un niño.. parecía tierno. Pero al mismo tiempo tiene algo tan siniestro y excitante. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a un gran grupo de niños jugando y corriendo. 

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte extrañada.

- Si, nunca he estado con tanta gente en un mismo lugar.

- Eres muy antisocial para ser el Diablo.

- ¿A si? – me preguntó mirándome.

- Si – respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Él solo me sonrió de lado. Es tan devastador cuando sonríe.

- ¿Y qué haremos? – preguntó curioso.

- Jugaremos un poco – dije y tome su mano para arrastrarlo hasta uno de los juegos.

- Buen día, ¿Desean jugar? – nos preguntó el hombre del juego.

- Si. Dos fichas, por favor – respondí. Me paso 6 pelotas.

Tenía que tirar la mayor cantidad posible de botellas, para ganar un oso. Mire a Draco, estaba bastante serio. Un poco más de lo normal. Parecía que algo le molestaba o dolía, no sé bien con exactitud. En un acto inconsciente me encontré colocando mi mano en su nuca. La arrastre hasta sus cabellos y acaricie su rubio cabello.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Me gusta que acaricies mi pelo – respondió sin mirarme. Deje de hacerlo y trague saliva.

- Déjame enseñarte como se hace esto Draco – le dije cambiando de tema. Draco se dio cuenta y se empezó a reír entre dientes.

Tire la primera pelota y falle. Rió más. Lance la segunda y volví a fallar. Volvió a reír. Tome la última que me quedaba. La tire. ¡Falle! Draco reía divertido, y pude notar como el hombre de la tienda también estaba tentado a reírse.

- Oh, no pensé en reírme tanto – dijo mientras limpiaba algunas lagrimas de sus ojos por tanto reírse.

- Veamos si tú puedes hacerlo – le dije enfurecida y me acerque a su oído – Señor Diablo.

Le di las otras tres pelotas. Se acerco más al estante. Lanzo la primera pelota. Varias botellas cayeron. Lo mire sorprendida. Lanzo la segunda y más botellas cayeron. Solo quedaba una botella. Se giro a verme.

- Así es como se hace Granger– y lanzo la pelota sin dejar de mirarme. La última botella cayó.

- Felicitaciones, ha ganado el premio mayor – le dijo el hombre. Le alcanzo un oso enorme y peludo. Era extremadamente lindo.

- Toma, para ti – me dijo y me lo dio. Tome el oso y lo mire fijamente.

- Es muy lindo – respondí y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. La última vez que me habían regalado un oso tenía 14 años. Y era del tamaño de mi mano

- Como tú – dijo. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

- ¿Quieres comer algodón de azúcar? – le pregunte cambiando nuevamente de tema.

- No es de mi agrado – dijo evitando mi mirada.

- Bueno, lo tendrá que ser.

Seguimos caminando hasta encontrar un puesto de manzanas acarameladas, palomitas de maíz, caramelos y algodones de azúcar. Compre el más grande y mullido de todos. Me acerque hasta él.

- Vamos, come un poco – Le acerque un pedazo de algodón y el negó con la cabeza.

- De verdad preciosa– dijo sin dejar de mirar el colorido dulce que tenía en mis manos.

- ¿Lo has probado?

- No, pero algo que es rosa y se te pega en las manos como chicle no debe ser nada agradable

- Oh vaya, eres peor que un niño. Pruébalo, juro que te gustara – dije divertida.

Me miro sin estar muy seguro. Tomo un pequeño pedazo con la punta de los dedos. De verdad parecía un niño al cual estabas obligando a comer verduras. Lo levanto lentamente hasta su boca y lo comió con cierto asco.

- ¿Y? – pregunte entusiasmada.

- Es asqueroso – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No seas mentiroso!

- ¡Yo no miento! – exclamo como si eso fuera lo más verdadero que hubiera dicho en su vida.

- Si claro, y yo soy Megan Fox.

- Ay, eres tan graciosa – me dijo. Tome un poco de algodón y lo metí en mi boca.

- Y tú eres tan extraño.

Volvimos a caminar. Y sin darme cuenta las horas fueron pasando. La noche se hizo presente en Los Ángeles, fue tan rápido. Es tan extraño todo esto, es extraña la sensación de estar con él. Hay momentos en los que se me olvida y pienso que es un hombre normal, común y corriente. Pero cuando recuerdo que y quién es se me eriza la piel. Este hombre, que ni siquiera es un hombre, solo ha venido a mí con la intención de llevarse mi alma. Nada más que eso.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – me pregunto cuando llegamos al departamento.

- No, estoy que exploto – Draco se quito el saco y sentí como unas mariposas volaban en mi estomago.

- Como no, si te la pasaste comiendo porquerías – dijo divertido.

- ¡Ay, aja! ¿Ahora eres mi padre?

- No, gracias a Dios – dijo. Lo golpee levemente en el brazo. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y tuve que ir a contestarlo.

- ¿Hola?

- Tiene un mensaje de voz, desea escucharlo – dijo la fría voz de la operadora. Fruncí el ceño – Para escuchar su mensaje marque 1.

- Hermione, soy Ginny. Parece que no estás en casa, linda. ¿Dónde y con quien estarás? ¡Ay ya me lo imagino! Bueno, pero después me cuentas sobre eso. Solo llamo para decirte que esta noche tampoco voy a casa. Harry está más ardiente que nunca y no voy a dejarlo en estas condiciones solo. Nos vemos mañana Herms, te quiero.

Deje el teléfono y reí por lo bajo. De verdad está loca. Negando divertida con la cabeza volví hacía la sala. Mi querido invitado estaba sin camisa. Todo el aire salió de mi cuerpo. Mis piernas temblaron levemente. Ese pantalón negro se amoldaba bien a sus masculinas piernas y cada músculo de su estomago parecía estar hecho de roca y carne fibrosa. Mordí mi labio al imaginarlo sobre mí, su peso calentando mi cuerpo. Sus fuertes manos sosteniendo las mías mientras estábamos íntimamente unidos. Sacudí mi cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en esas cosas? ¿Es acaso que él se está metiendo en mi mente?

- Voy a tomar un poco de aire – le dije y salí de ahí antes de volverme loca.

Subí hasta el último piso de mi edificio. Entre a la abandonada terraza. Este lugar está más desierto que el desierto de Sahara. Mire hacia el cielo. Era azul oscuro y por la luz de la cuidad apenas se veían las estrellas. La luna estaba blanca y casi redonda. Una linda noche.  
>Ni frió, ni calor. Ni viento, ni humedad. Nada. Me acerque hasta las rejas de la terraza. La gente se veía pequeña, la cuidad ruidosa.<p>

- Es tan misterioso todo, ¿Verdad? – me sobresalte ante su profunda voz en mi oído. Me gire a verlo. Estaba tan cerca que solo debía estirarme y podría besarlo. 


	9. Nadie es perfecto

_There's a fire inside,_

_Of this heart,_

_About to explode into flames_

_Where is your God?_

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – le pregunte nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? –

- No, por nada. Solo necesitaba tomar un poco aire – le dije. Me miro fijo a los ojos. Sus ojos eran más oscuros y llamativos que horas atrás.

- ¿Has bailado alguna vez con el Diablo a la pálida luz de la luna? –Mi corazón se acelero.

- No.

Se inclino hacía adelante y besó la punta de mi nariz suavemente. Cerré los ojos ante el dulce contacto. Luego bajó más su rostro y acaricio su nariz con la mía. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos muy cerca de los míos. ¡Oh Dios mío! Su boca estaba a dos centímetros de la mía. Mi respiración se agito. Se quedo ahí quieto, mirándome fijo. Su nariz contra la mía. Su respiración pesada caía sobre mis labios.

- ¿Bailas conmigo?

- No hay música – dije tratando de mantenerme de pie. Su mirada me estaba ahogando.

- Eso no es problema.

Coloco una de sus manos en mi cintura. Desde lejos una suave melodía empezó a llegar a mis oídos. Pronto el lugar se lleno de música. Me acerco más a él. Coloque una de mis manos en un su hombro. Comenzamos a bailar. Su mirada estaba fija en la mía. Mis pies se movían al ritmo de los suyos.

- Eres tan hermosa – me susurro al oído. Mordí mi labio inferior.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – le pregunte invadida por las ganas de besarlo.

- Juro que no es mi intención.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Suavemente se escuchaba el latir de su corazón. ¿El Diablo tiene corazón? Al parecer sí. Deje que la música, y el momento me llenaran por completa. Les juro que podría pasarme horas así con él. Cerré los ojos y deje que mis pies se movieran casi solos.

2.

Y así, Hermione se quedó dormida. Sin ningún problema la alcé en brazos y bajamos hasta su departamento. Esta situación ya me estaba cansando. ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? Yo soy el Diablo, tampoco puedo seguir así. Entramos a la habitación y suavemente la apoye en la cama.

- No, no te vayas – me dijo con la voz adormilada.– Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado me acosté a su lado. Ella se acomodó contra mí. Su bello rostro quedó sobre mi pecho. Tontamente me encontré colocando uno de mis brazos alrededor de ella. De verdad me siento un imbécil. Es solo una simple mujer ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- Tal vez, ella es – dijo una voz muy familiar para mis oídos. Levante la vista y la busque con la mirada.

- ¿Pansy? – pregunte. De repente se apareció ante mí.

- Hola Draco, ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó.

- Pansy– le dije asintiendo – Ya lo vez, mírame. Parezco un jodido humano – Pansy rió por lo bajo.

- Tranquilo, te ves bien – comento Pansy divertida.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas allí abajo? – dije al recordar mi casa y mis hermanos.

- Bien, por ahora puedo controlarlos. Con un potente grito, se quedan quietos.

- Pobres, me deben extrañar –Ella asintió levemente - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Tú, Draco. Me tienes preocupada. Sabes que como toda hermana, tengo instintos. Y los míos están a punto de explotar. ¿Qué te sucede?

- No lo sé, Pansy – le dije y mire hacía Hermione que seguía durmiendo profundamente.

- Creo que el problema es lo que tienes sobre el pecho.

¿A qué se refería con eso? Se acercó un poco más a la cama en donde me encontraba yo acostado con una mujer en mis brazos. Pansy clavó la mirada en Hermione, provocando que se moviera un poco.

- Ella es, Draco.

- ¿Eh? – le dije sin entender.

-¡Ay, aja! ¡No te hagas el tonto! Sabes de lo que estamos hablando. Ella es la persona que el destino ha puesto para tu camino.

- Jajaja, que graciosa eres – pero ella no rió. Mire a Hermione.

- No te rías del destino.

- El destino es un pelele, no siempre sale todo como él dice.

- La mayoría de las veces si.

Lentamente me fui alejando de Hermione, para no despertarla. La acomodé bien en la cama y la tape. Salimos de la habitación, antes de despertarla. Pansy rió divertida al ver en donde estaba durmiendo.

- ¿Te resulta gracioso? – le pregunte algo molesto.

- Pues, lo siento. Pero sí – respondio y volvió a reír – Ay, ya. No te pongas de mal humor.

- Juro que me siento muy extraño Pansy.

- Lo sé, por eso vine –

- ¿Qué debo hacer? - Ella se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- Eres el Diablo. El ser más temido de todo el mundo. Eres malo, despiadado, vil y muy mentiroso. Pero aunque no puedas creerlo tienes algo bueno.

- Si, claro – dije irónico. Me miro fijo.

- ¿Acaso piensas que el yin-yan fue hecho por un loco que estaba ebrio? – me preguntó. – Dentro de lo bueno, siempre hay algo malo. Dios no es perfecto hermano, te lo ha demostrado. Y aunque todo el mundo crea que si, no es así. Y dentro de lo malo, siempre hay algo bueno.

- ¿Qué es?

- Busca dentro de ti, busca que ya lo vas a encontrar – dijo y se puso de pie – Solo sigue a tu… no tan usado, corazón.

Desapareció. Me dejo, aquí, con una extraña sensación dentro. La duda. Nunca tuve duda en mi vida. Siempre fui seguro de mi mismo, de mis acciones. Nunca sentí nada por nadie. Ni lastima, ni admiración, ni amor. Bueno, tal vez cariño por mi hermana y un poco de aprecio por mis hermanos. Eso es algo bueno. Creo. Me puse de pie y camine hasta la habitación. Ella dormía profundamente. Guiado por lo que Pansy llama, mi corazón, me acerque a la cama y me acosté junto a ella. Se movió un poco y me abrace contra ella. Su aroma inundo mis sentidos. Cerrando los ojos, vi pasar frente a mí la soledad de mi eternidad.


	10. Algo inesperado

_Pero al fin te encontré o me encontraste tú, o quizás fue el amor, que al final se apiado. Pero al fin te encontré, te vi y no dude, y sé que me eh equivocado y fue en vano jurar amor en el pasado, porque solo a ti te he amado._

1.

Comencé a moverme lentamente. Apreté los ojos al sentir la claridad de la luz sobre ellos. Mi cuerpo aun estaba dormido. Sin abrir aun los ojos, moví mis piernas y lo que sentí me dejo inmóvil. Alguien estaba en la cama conmigo. Lentamente comencé a girar, para encontrarme a un ángel a mi lado. O eso parecía. Dormía, dormía profundamente. Cada poro de su rostro, parecía estar descansado. Sus rubios cabellos, estaban levemente desordenados. Sentí un impulso por acomodarlos. Y cuando al fin todo mi cuerpo despertó, recordé que anoche estaba bailando con él y ahora estaba aquí, durmiendo con él. Lentamente me puse de pie, no quería despertarlo se veía tan lindo así. Con cuidado salí de la habitación. Me duche, rápido y salí. Volví a entrar a la habitación y él seguía durmiendo. Ahora ocupaba casi toda la cama. Lo observe bien, había algo distinto en él hoy. No lo sé bien. Tome mi ropa y salí de ahí para cambiarme. Cuando termine comencé a hacer el desayuno. Desde lejos escuche el sonido de las llaves.

- ¡Buen día! – dijo Ginny elevando la voz.

- ¡Shh! – le dije desde la cocina. Ella entró y me miro fijamente.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Hace como dos o tres días que no te veo – Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Baja la voz! – le dije en voz baja. - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Ay, ni te imaginas. Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida – dijo y ambas salimos de la cocina, para sentarnos en la sala.

- Ya me imagino, como debe haber quedado el pobre de Harry– comente divertida. Ginny rió por lo bajo.

- Creo que por una semana no podrá moverse.

- ¡Ginny! – le reclame divertida y ambas reímos.

Draco salió de la habitación. Ambas nos volteamos a verlo. La mandíbula de Ginny cayó al suelo al verlo, parado allí. Él me miro bien y luego miro a mi amiga. Draco solo traía puestos unos calzoncillos y una musculosa blanca que se apretaba bien a su cuerpo.

- Hola – saludó Draco con voz rasposa, supuse que se acababa de despertar.

- Ho… hola – le saludo Ginny. Él me miro a mí.

- Hermione, ¿Puedes venir un segundo? – me preguntó.

- Claro – dije y me puse de pie.

Camine hasta la habitación y entramos. Cerré la puerta y me gire a verlo. Cuando lo hice algo sintió romperse dentro de mí. Como dije antes, mientras él dormía se veía distinto. Y si que lo estaba. Sus ojos eran más claros, mucho más claros. Asombrosamente llamativos, del gris que tenían ahora se volvían mas azules. Y ahora que lo miraba mejor, no tenía esa apariencia siniestra de siempre.

- ¿Qué… qué sucede?

- Hice un trato con Dios –Lo mire extrañada.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Me ves distinto?

- Un poco

- Tengo cinco días para probarle que hay algo bueno en mí – dijo y camino hacia la ventana – Por ahora él tiene la mitad de mis poderes, por eso he dormido. Casi nunca duermo, ya que no es necesario.

- ¿Y? – dije intrigada.

- Si no logro demostrarle que hay algo bueno en mí, nunca más podré salir del infierno. A lo que me refiero es que viviré allí abajo, por siempre.

Lo mire aterrada. ¡Eso no podía ser así! Algo debíamos de hacer. Él no podía quedarse allí para el resto de la eternidad. ¿Qué haría yo? Mi cuerpo se congelo al escuchar mis pensamientos. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto que no pueda salir nunca más?

- Tranquilo, encontraremos algo bueno en ti.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme? – me preguntó.

- Claro que si – le dije y sonreí levemente. Él también lo hizo – Ahora, cámbiate que esta Ginny ahí afuera.

- No puedo cambiarme.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunte.

- Él se llevo algunos de mis poderes, y uno de esos era el de poder vestirme chasqueando mis dedos.

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que no tienes otra ropa de la que tienes puesta? – dije sin poder creerlo. Draco asintió – Esto no podía ser peor.

- Lo sé – dijo divertido.

- Bueno, quédate aquí. Salgo, despacho a Ginny y vemos que hacemos – le dije y salí de la habitación.

Mi pelirroja amiga se acercó a mí rápidamente, me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta la cocina. La mire extrañada, estaba realmente perturbada.

- Juro que casi entro a buscarte, pensé que estabas teniendo sexo con él. Pero luego dije que no era posible, porque no se escuchaba nada – me dijo nerviosa. Reí divertida.

- Ya te dije que no pasó nada con él – dije divertida. Me miro bien.

- ¡Claro, Hermione! ¡Y yo soy Madonna! – me dijo irónica. Camine hasta la sala.

- Juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad – Me miro sin poder creerlo.

- Pero… pero él estaba en calzoncillos – dijo y miro hacía la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

- Que hayamos dormido en la misma cama, no significa que hayamos tenido sexo amiga mía – dije y me senté en el sillón .

- Hermione, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso estas ciega o qué? Ese hombre está que arde y tú ¿no le has tocado un pelo? ¿Acaso Ronald te hizo demasiado daño?

- No, no es eso – dije. Ella me miro bien – No te asustes, pero…

- Pero, ¿Qué? – dijo algo ansiosa.

- Yo…

- ¿Tú, que? – dijo más nerviosa que antes.

- No lo quiero solo para una noche – le dije lo más bajo que pude para que el que estaba en la habitación no escuchara. Mi amiga abrió la boca.

- ¿Estas enamorada?

- No… no lo sé, Ginny. Pero con él es distinto que con los demás – dije y me puse de pie. Ella también lo hizo.

- Ya era hora, amiga – me dijo algo emocionada y me abrazó. Le respondí el gesto.

Pero mientras descubría ese sentimiento dentro de mí me di cuenta de algo. _Estoy enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera es humano. Alguien que nunca sintió amor en su vida, alguien que es vil y no perdona el alma de nadie. Estoy enamorada del Diablo, perdidamente enamorada de él._

2.

Cuando al fin conseguí que mi amiga saliera de la casa. Me dirigí a la habitación. Entre lentamente. Él estaba acostado en la cama, mirando la tele. Rió divertido, robándome una pequeña sonrisa. Levanto la cabeza y me miro.

- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí – me dijo Draco. Entre del todo y me senté en la punta de la cama.

- ¿Qué miras? – le pregunte. Se acerco a mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Los Simpson – dijo y mire hacía la tele – Son muy divertidos y no puedo creer que no los haya visto antes.

- ¿Nunca los habías visto? – dije sin poder creerlo.

- Soy el Diablo. No tengo mucho tiempo para mirar la tele – Me puse de pie y lo mire.

- Creo que tengo un poco de ropa de mi hermano en el closet, vístete y vamos a comprarte un poco de ropa

- ¿Ir de compras? – dijo no muy contento.

- Si, señor Diablo. Tiene que comprarse unos jeans, algo cómodo. No va andar por la vida en calzoncillos. – dije divertida.

- Es cómodo estar así, pero creo que tienes razón. Vamos.

Le di la ropa de mi hermano, que le quedo un tanto ajustada. Alexander no es tan musculoso como el Diablo, pero algo es algo. Desayunamos y salimos de mi departamento.

- ¿Te molesta si tomo tu mano para caminar? – me preguntó. Me gire a verlo. Lo pensé por unos largos segundos.

- No, claro que no – le dije.

Con cuidado tomó mi mano con la suya y suavemente entrelazó nuestros dedos. Su mano es grande, casi envuelve la mía. Sus dedos son delgados y largos. Una mano protectora, me llevaba de paseo por las calles de Los Ángeles. Mis extraños celos se hicieron presentes en mí, mientras veía como todas las mujeres que pasaban cerca nuestro se giraban a mirarlo embobadamente.

- No te preocupes – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Preocuparme por qué? – le pregunte sin mirarlo.

- Ellas no me causan nada. Solo tú lo haces – susurro. Sonreí levemente.

En menos de lo pensado estábamos en una tienda de ropa. Él miro a su alrededor y luego me miro a mí. Lo mire divertida.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunte sin dejar de reír.

- Tengo miedo de perderme aquí, dentro – me dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Sin pensarlo, me acerque a él y metí mi mano en los cabellos de su nuca. Como cuando estábamos en la feria. Su mirada gris clara tornándose azul, me estaba matando. Recorrió mi rostro con sus ojos.

- Tranquilo, no voy a dejar que te pierdas – dije dulcemente. Draco sonrió levemente.

Nos alejamos y tome su mano, para llevarlo a buscar un poco de ropa. Comencé a poner en sus manos, cada cosa que veía. Quería que se probara todo. Jeans, playeras, camisas, bermudas, pantalones de vestir. Hasta un esmoquin, oh vamos, ambas sabemos que se vería muy bien con uno puesto.

- Y esto, también – dije colocando unas zapatillas sobre la gran pila de ropa que tenía encima.

- ¿Todo esto? – dijo sin poder creerlo.

- Si, quejón. Todo eso.

Tome su brazo y lo conduje hacía uno de los cambiadores. Lo empuje allí dentro, y yo me senté en una silla, fuera, frente a él. Mire divertida a mi alrededor, las chicas de la caja me miraban sin dejar de reír.

- ¿Listo? – le pregunte.

- Ya casi – me contestó. Luego de eso salió.

- No, eso no – dije negando con la cabeza.

Hizo un gesto de odio con la cara y volvió a entrar. Yo reí divertida. Los minutos fueron pasando. Él salía y entraba. Yo reía y negaba con la cabeza. Eso sí, eso no. Esas eran todas mis palabras. Draco irritado, volvía a entrar y volvía a salir. Era tan gracioso. Gire mi cabeza y me enamore de un vestido del mostrador. Era hermoso, era el vestido de mis sueños. Como los que usan las actrices de Hollywood en la alfombra roja. Era negro, largo hasta el piso. Su espalda estaba descubierta y los bordes de los breteles estaban bordados con piedras preciosas. Sin pensarlo lo tome y entre en el cambiador de al lado. Ambos salimos al mismo tiempo. Él llevaba puesto el esmoquin que le escogí. Me miro de pies a cabeza.

- Te ves tan... – me dijo y no termino la frase.

- ¿Tan? – dije. Se acerco a mí.

- Tan hermosa, preciosa – Sonreí levemente.

- Y tú también – le dije.

- No sabes cómo me gustaría entrar allí dentro y sacarte eso, para jugar contigo, perderme en tu cuerpo, en tu aroma, en tu piel – me dijo con voz pesada. Trague sonoramente.

- Draco, no seas impulsivo – le dije. Se acerco un poco más a mí.

- Juro que estoy intentando no serlo – dijo.

- Recuerda que tienes que encontrar algo bueno en ti, y según Dios la lujuria no es buena.- comente nerviosa.

- Dime 'que' – dijo. Lo mire extrañada.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte algo confundida y sin entender.

Se acerco más a mí y choco su frente con la mía. Su respiración era agitada. Su mirada intensa. Juro que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Levanto sus brazos eh hizo lo que menos me imaginaba. Me abrazó. Me estrechó más contra su cuerpo. 

- Sin la mitad de mis poderes es mucho más complicado controlarme – me dijo un poco agitado. Sin dejar de abrazarlo, suspire levemente.

- Ya lo veraz, que podrás y le demostraras a Dios que hay algo bueno en ti, y que no siempre eres malo y mentiroso – dije divertida y me aleje de él.

- Es lo que más quiero hacer en este momento – me dijo. Le sonreí levemente – Mentira, lo que más quiero hacer en este momento es otra cosa.

- ¡Draco! – le dije reprendiéndolo.

- Jajajajaja, Lo sé, lo siento. Soy un imbécil – dijo. Asentí divertida.

Entramos de nuevo a los cambiadores, nos cambiamos y salimos de allí con un montón de ropa. El vestido y el esmoquin quedaron en su lugar. Eran demasiado caros. Nos acercamos a la caja, y ninguna de las chicas dejaba de mirar a Draco.

- Te espero afuera – me dijo y como buen desubicado palmeo mi trasero. Lo mire asesinamente. Me guiño un ojo y salió. Revolee los ojos y volví mi vista a la cajera.

- ¿Cuánto es? – le pregunte.

- 1500 dólares – me dijo medio boba.

Le alcance mi tarjeta de crédito, que de paso sea dicho cuando me llegue la cuenta a fin de mes, voy a querer morir. La chica me cobro, mientras que las otras miraban a Draco. Reí por lo bajo. ¡Dios, es tan provocador!

- Aquí tiene, muchas gracias por su compra – me dijo. Le sonreí. Todas se acercaron a mí.

- Perdónanos que te digamos esto, pero tu novio está que arde – dijo una de ella. Reí por lo bajo. Y mire a Draco, quien me miro también y sonrió dulcemente.  
>Todas suspiramos ante esa sonrisa matadora.<p>

- Se nota que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti – me dijo otra de ellas. Me gire a verla.

- ¿Tú crees? – le pregunte algo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Fíjate como te mira, así no te mira cualquiera – me contesto. Volví a mirar a Draco.

- Si lo que tiene él cuando te mira no es amor, yo me vuelvo monja ya mismo – me dijo la chica que me cobro. Las mire divertida y sonreí.

- Gracias chicas, vendré más seguido a comprar aquí – dije divertida.

- Cuando quieras, y más si traes a ese hombre – dijo divertida una de ellas. Me despedí de todas y salí con las bolsas. Él las tomo y comenzamos a caminar.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – me preguntó.

- Lo siento, me quede hablando con ellas – le dije. Se giro a verme.

- ¿De qué?

- Nada que te importe – dije divertida.

Con su brazo libre me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacía él. Como casi siempre que hacía eso, todo el aire se fue de mi cuerpo. Lo mire fijo a los ojos y me volví a perder en ellos.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú? – me preguntó alguien. Lentamente me aleje de Draco, y gire a verlo. ¡No puede ser! ¡Por favor! ¡Que me parta un rayo!

- ¿Ron?

.

.

.

_**¡Hola chicas! Volví después del 27 de Abril, OMTF. Creo que es mucho :ll Pero no se preocupen, empezare a actualizar mas. Pero les tengo que decir varia cosas:**_

_**¡MIIIIIIIIIIL DISCULPAS! Con los errores al adaptarlo. He re-editado, TODO EL FIC. Y si que tenia varios errores :S. ¡Lo siento mucho! Intentare que no vaya a pasar.**_

_**Se que deberán pensar que mis fics no son originales o algo así e.e' porque a Draco o a Hermione les cambio los nombres. Este es el único fic ADAPTADO que yo hago. Todos mis fics son hechos por mí. Muchos de los fics los escribo en la escuela con diferentes nombres y todo. **_

_**Damon-salvatore-lover15**__** sip. Creo que si le atinaste o tenemos telepatía. Tenia planeado ya incluir a Ron desde ahora en el fic. Uy, ¿Cómo actuara Draco? Jojo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!**_

_**De ahora en adelante, les contestare sus reviews, ahorita lo hare a los pasados (: **_

_**Los invito a leer un Scorpius/Rose que contiene un poco de Dramione de un fic que hice: **__**.net/s/8067821/1/El_mismo_error**_

_**Y mi Hugo/Ron. No es incesto ni nada. Solo.. léanlo. Es mio, pero lo escribi con lagrimas ya que me base en lo que yo soñé:') **__**.net/s/8104922/1/Regreso_a_casa**_

_**Asi que MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos estos reviews. ¡SON LO MEJOR! Me alegran mucho el día *-***_

_**Con muchisisimo amor:**_

_**#Mariel Jimenez.**_


	11. Nunca me habia dado miedohasta ahora

_All this money can't buy me a time machine _

_Can't replace you with a million rings _

_I should a told you what you meant to me_

_Cause now I pay the price_

1.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Ron me siguió viendo entre una sonrisa alegre e incómoda. Terminamos quedando como amigos después de que yo lo cachara besándose con su entonces novia Lavender Brown. Se fue a su país natal unos meses junto a ella que es en Londres, Inglaterra. Hace mucho que no sabía nada de él. Ginny –mi mejor amiga- nunca habla de él enfrente de mí.

- ¡Ron! ¿Cómo estás?- pregunte acercándome a él con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ron había crecido un par de centímetros estos meses y su cabello pelirrojo se veía deslumbrante bajo el sol.

- Bien, bien. Llegue hace unos días de Londres, vine a ver a mi madre y a Ginny– me dijo y me sonrió - ¿Y tú, que es de tu vida?

- ¿Sabes?-dije sonriendo nerviosa- Vivo con Ginny.

Sentí como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Me di la vuelta y acerque a Draco con nosotros. Ron lo miro bien. Y Draco miro descaradamente a Ron de arriba a abajo. Ambos se estaban, por así decirlo ¿analizando?

- Él es Draco- voltee hacia él y vi que miraba fijamente a Ron- un amigo – Draco gruño.

- Ronald Weasley, un gusto. – le dijo él y tendió su mano.

- Draco Malfoy– gruño Draco y le respondió. Algo no estaba bien aquí, podía sentir la incomodidad en el aire. La tensión. Los mire a ambos.

- Mmmm, bueno – dije para romper el hielo - ¿Dónde te estás quedando? – le pregunte a Ron.

- En casa de mi madre, quise ir a un hotel. Pero ya conoces a mamá es demasiado posesiva – me dijo riendo. Reí con él, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Y al parar de reír nos dimos cuenta de ese detalle porque los dos nos sonrojamos.

- Bueno, me alegro de que estés bien y de volver a verte – susurre.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Ron sonriendo – Y si no te molesta ¿Podrías darme tu teléfono? Así no perdemos el contacto.

- Oh, claro que si – le dije. Saco su celular y comenzó a anotar – Listo. Llámame y hablamos.

- Claro, Herms. Adiós – me dijo y se acerco a mí para besar mi mejilla. Pero se alejo rápido.

- ¡Auch! – se quejo Ron. Lo mire extrañada.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Sentí una puntada en el estomago – me dijo. De reojo mire a Draco. Este sonrió levemente. ¡Oh, maldito idiota!

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, si. Te llamo hoy en la tarde-noche –respondió Ron aun agarrándose en el estomago.

- Está bien, estaré esperando – dije. Ron otra vez me sonrio y se fue alejando sin dejar de mirarme y hasta algunas veces estuvo a punto de caerse haciéndome reír.

Sin poder creerlo me gire a verlo. Draco clavo su seria mirada en mí. Lo mire fijo, desafiante, intentado intimidarlo. Pero solo conseguí que él me intimidara a mí. Como siempre.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿Por qué le pasaste tu número de teléfono? – me contestó con una pregunta. Arquee una de mis cejas y lo mire bien.

- ¿Celoso? – dije en forma de pregunta.

- ¿Por qué le pasaste tu número de teléfono?– volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero más despacio. Más amenazante.

- ¿Qué es esto un interrogatorio de novio molesto? –Se acerco desafiante a mí.

- Creo que no estás en condiciones de no contestarme –¡Dios, era tan aterrador!

- Vamos, diablito. No te tengo miedo – Draco alzó una de sus cejas.

- Podría hacerte lo que yo quiera – dijo altivo. Reí burlona.

- Pues fíjate que no. No puedes hacerme el amor – le dije. Sonrió levemente, le di donde más le duele.

- Pero puedo matarte.

- No serías capaz.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me preguntó. Y en verdad no estoy segura de contestar a eso. Lo mire fijo y trate de encontrar mi respuesta en sus ojos.

- Porque nunca nadie me ha mirado como tú me miras.

- ¿Ni él? – dijo refiriéndose a Ron.

- Ni él, ni nadie. Solamente tú – mire su boca y trague saliva. Solo necesito probarlos, tenerlos. Por lo menos medio segundo – ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Ron?. Así no vas a demostrar que tienes algo bueno dentro.

- Solo estaba probando si ese poder aun esta en mí. Y gracias a Dios, si lo está. ¡Gracias Barba! – dijo elevando la voz en la última frase.

- Pues para mí fue porque estás celoso – le dije y baje la mirada.

- Pues, tenlo por hecho que sí. Fue por celos. Y si no hubiese tenido el poder, le hubiera pegado con el puño – me dijo sonriente. Lo mire bien.

- Eres tan malo – dije divertida.

- ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar algo bueno en mí? – me preguntó.

- Solo debemos hacer cosas que por lo general nunca haces y ponerte a prueba y no lo sé – dije divertida.

- Ya encontré algo bueno dentro de mí – me dijo. Lo mire sorprendida.

- ¿A si? ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte intrigada.

- _Tú._

Sentí mi corazón desbocarse de dudas. ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Se acerco más a mí y con su mano libre acaricio mi rostro. Como dije antes, ahora no tiene esa apariencia siniestra de ayer. Ahora parece… normal.

- Tú eres algo bueno y…- dijo y dejo de hablar.

- ¿Y qué? – le pregunte queriendo saber más.

- Y tú estás…

- Señores clientes, lamentamos interrumpir lo que están haciendo. Pero deben dejar el centro comercial, porque cerraremos en 10 minutos, por fallas eléctricas en la instalación – dijo la fría voz de la operadora interrumpiéndolo.

- Uh, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos quedemos aquí dentro y me obligues a comprar más ropa – me dijo divertido y comenzó a caminar.

- Si, claro – dije por lo bajo y salimos de ahí.

Tomamos un taxi para llegar más rápido. Teníamos demasiadas bolsas, no podíamos ir caminando. Aunque conociéndolo a él, les diría que es capaz de hacer algo para que no sean demasiadas y luego las encontremos en casa. Como ya dije una vez, es extraño decir casa. Suena mucho a 'nuestra' casa. Pronto llegamos.

- Ahora que estoy pensando ¿En qué momento hiciste el 'acuerdo' con Dios? – le pregunte. Se giro a verme.

- Fácil. Mientras dormías fui a verlo – me dijo.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – dije divertida cuando entramos al departamento.

Me saque los zapatos, me estaban matando y él se quito las zapatillas. Al mismo tiempo, ambos nos tiramos al sillón, cansados. Reí divertida al saltar levemente del mismo y volver a mi lugar.

- Bueno, llegue, estaba realmente sorprendido de verme. Ya que hace mucho que no subo a verlo. La luz del cielo me hace daño a los ojos. Empezamos a hablar, tomamos un poco de vino y luego empezamos a jugar ajedrez. Y como casi nunca, le gane ¿Puedes creerlo?

- ¿Por qué se te ocurrió hacer eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – me preguntó.

- El acuerdo –Clavo su mirada en la mía y suspiro levemente.

- Mi hermana vino a verme.

- ¿Tu hermana? ¿Eso quiere decir que la muerte estuvo aquí en mi casa? – dije aterrada. Draco rió por lo bajo al ver mi rostro.

- Si, pero tranquila. Pansy es inofensiva cuando no está en horas de trabajo, y no es siniestra y esas cosas. Te sorprendería lo linda que es. Lo único es que hace un poco más de frió cuando ella esta.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – le pregunte. Draco solo me miró. Solo me miro pero no me contesto nada.

Tome el control y prendí la tele para quitar el silencio. Estaban dando una película. Tarde unos pocos segundos en reconocerla. Era 'Titanic'. Rose y Jack estaban en el agua helada. Temblé levemente al ver el frío que tenían.

- Esa fue una de las tantas veces que Pansy se llevo más de una vida al mismo tiempo, y en un mismo lugar – comento casual Draco.

Lo mire e hizo una seña para que me acercara a él. Me acerque más a él y me acurruco contra su pecho, envolviéndome con sus brazos. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y aspire el aroma de su perfume. Volví a mirar la tele pero sin alejarme de él.

- ¿Aun no sabes lo que quieres por tu alma? – me preguntó. Sin alejarme de sus brazos me moví para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No, aun no – le dije. Su mirada abrazó la mía. Con una de sus manos acaricio mis cabellos.

- ¿Sabes? Me gusta estar contigo – dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- A mi también, me encanta estar contigo.

Juro que en cualquier momento iba a besarlo. Era algo que ya no podía controlar. Estaba a punto de ser más fuerte que yo. Se inclino hacia abajo, hacia mí. Cerré los ojos levemente, esperando aquello. _El maldito teléfono comenzó a sonar_. Abrí los ojos y ya estaba a pocos centímetros mío. Se alejó con un gruñido. Me puse de pie y fui a contestar.

- ¿Hola? – dije.

- Hermione, hola – me dijo.

- ¡Ron! – lo llame al reconocerlo - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bien. Dije que iba a llamarte – comento divertido. Sonreí.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dije riendo.

- Te he echado mucho de menos.

- Y yo a ti –dije y me gire a buscar a Draco. No estaba en el sillón ¿Dónde diablos estará? Lo busque con la mirada, pero no lo encontré.

- Oye, ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar mañana? – me preguntó.

Extrañada por no encontrar a Draco, me gire para mirar al frente. Salte levemente, al verlo tan cerca de mi rostro y con el semblante tan serio.

- ¿Mañana? – dije algo confundida.

- ¿Puedes? – me dijo Ron suplicante. La respiración de Draco se volvió densa, pesada.

- Mmm, no lo sé. Tengo que fijarme en mi agenda – le dije nerviosa – Déjame revisarlo y te llamo.

- Claro – dijo él.

Me dio un número y lo anote, pero sin dejar de mirar ni un segundo a Draco. ¡Dios, ya me está dando miedo! El rostro de Draco se estaba volviendo más pálido y debajo de sus ojos se aparecían unas que parecían ojeras pero demasiado moradas.

- Te llamo luego Ron – dije divertida pero nerviosa.

- Está bien, adiós Hermione.

- Adiós – dije y colgué.

Sin dejar de mirarlos a los ojos retrocedí levemente. Él comenzó a acercarse. Mis pies no podían detenerse, era algo que no podía hacer. Me estaba asustando, estaba logrando hacerme tener miedo. Les juro que desde que lo conocí nunca me dio miedo del todo. Pero en este momento, si lo está haciendo.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Les traje un nuevo capitulo –con siete paginas por cierto- Sobre esta hermosa historia!, espero que les esta gustando *-* 50 reviews! Wow! Fue demasiado rápido! Ojala pueda llegar a los 100 review o a los 70 (?) Porque.. ¿Adivinen que? ¡Ya mero se acaba la historia? Buaa. Me encanto adaptarla al Dramione, conocer a varias de uds., etc, etc. **

**Bueno al menos podre dedicarme a mis long-fics. ¡Los he dejado abandonados! Todos tienen al menos dos capítulos, que triste xD. Cuando acabe, se los prometo, subiré muchisisimo! Solo si los leen, de acuerdo? xD Ya que una escritora se alimenta de sus reviews –Yo me estoy quedando flaquita- **

**¡Si supieran cuan feliz me hacen sus reviews!**

**MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS. Un abrazo les manda desde Hogwarts (¿):**

**#Mariel Jimenez. **


	12. La debilidad

_I wish we had another time,_

_I wish we had another place..._

1.

No pude seguir mis pasos, ya que la pared me lo impidió. El aire a mí alrededor se puso denso. Estaba tan cerca. Él podía hacerme daño sin ningún problema ¿Qué iba a hacerme? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? ¡Oh, por Dios! Por un minuto me gustaría tener poderes. Coloco sus brazos a mis costados, impidiendo mi escape. Lo mire fijo a los ojos. Era tan poderoso y fuerte. De verdad podía lastimarme. Draco seguía mirándome de esa forma mientras se ponía mas pálido, pero aun así no dejaba de mirarme. Alzo su mano y acaricio lentamente mi mejilla cerrando sus ojos mientras yo apenas podía respirar.

- ¿Qué… que sucede? – le pregunte apenas.

- Debo irme – susurro.

- ¿Qué? – dije sin poder creerlo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y golpeo la pared con la mano – Lo siento.

- Tengo que irme, Hermione– me dijo serio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Volveré dentro de 3 días, si aun no sabes que quieres por tu alma. Te quedaran 2 días más.

- No quiero que te vayas.

- Debo hacerlo, preciosa – se alejó de mí y caminó hasta la habitación.

Sentí una pequeña presión en el pecho. Él no se podía ir. No quiero que se vaya. Pero mientras esta sensación está en mi pecho, me doy cuenta de algo. ¿Qué pasara cuando no lo vea nunca más? ¿Qué va a ser de mí? Sin pensarlo corrí hacia la habitación y la abrí. Él ya no estaba.

- ¿Draco? – lo llame.

Nadie me contestó. Por alguna razón mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Había un gran vacío en mi interior. Se había ido y no me dejo abrazarlo antes de irse. ¿Por qué se fue así? ¿Habré hecho algo malo? _No voy a llorar, no quiero llorar de nuevo por un hombre_. ¡Lo conozco desde hace poco! Comencé a llorar. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡No debo llorar, no tengo motivos! Me dijo que iba a volver dentro de tres días. Solo debo esperar y pensar que es lo que quiero a cambio de mi alma. _Ronald_ escuche una voz en mi mente diciéndolo, acariciando ese pensamiento. _Así ya no estaré sola. _¡No, no, no!

- Hermione, ¡Hermione! – me llamó alguien. Rápidamente abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunte de repente.

- Ya son casi la una de la tarde Hermione ¿Estuviste llorando? – me preguntó al ver mis, seguramente, hinchados ojos.

- No, no – dije poniéndome de pie. Entre al baño y ella fue tras mío.

- Hermione, te conozco y mucho. ¡Dime porque diablos llorabas si no quieres verme enojada! – me exigió.

Diablo… Draco. Mire a mi alrededor y él no estaba. Pensé que cuando despertara lo iba a encontrar de nuevo aquí. Pero al parecer eso no es así. Otra vez mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se humedecieron. Ginny me miró bien y sin pensarlo se acerco a mí a abrazarme.

- Oye, Oye, no llores – dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.

- Lo siento, es que estoy algo sensible – dije y me aleje de ella. Me miró bien.

- ¿Te hizo algo aquel hombre? – me preguntó. Sonreí levemente.

- No, él no sería capaz de lastimarme. Solo que tuvo que irse, vuelve dentro de tres días y me puse un poco triste – le dije. Arqueo una ceja.

- Hermione, ni siquiera llorabas cuando Ronald se iba de viaje – me dijo divertida. Y lo recordé a él, a Ron. Había quedado en llamarlo y no lo hice.

- ¡Ron! – dije y corrí al teléfono.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó ella y se acerco a mí. Tome el teléfono y marque su número.

- ¿Hola? – me contestó una voz.

- ¡Ron!

- ¿Hermione? Pensé que te habías olvidado – dijo y rió por lo bajo.

- Lo siento tanto, pero estaba tan cansada que me olvide de todo y me quede dormida. Me acabo de levantar.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada.

- Si quieres, podemos salir a cenar mañana en la noche – le dije.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro que si – dije y sonreí levemente.

- Paso por ti a las 10 de la noche ¿Está bien? – me preguntó Ron entusiasmado.

- Mejor imposible – le dije. Le di la dirección de casa y colgué. Me gire a ver a mi amiga. Ginny me miro con una mueca de angustia.

- ¿Acabas de hablar con Ron? – Me preguntó lentamente.

- Si, si. Me lo encontré ayer en el centro comercial, y me pidió mi número. Ayer en la tarde me llamó y me invitó a cenar. Y como me quede dormida, no le conteste. Por eso lo llame ahora – le conté.

- Hermione- Ginny se acerco a mi rápidamente y me miro con los ojos abiertos- Estamos hablando de Ronald Weasley, mi hermano- Yo asentí y Ginny abrió mas la boca.

-Sí, ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?

- Hermione, ¿estás enamorada de nuestro nuevo jefe? – preguntó. Me gire a verla.

- No… no lo se, Ginny – dije dudosa.

- ¿Y él, lo está de ti?

- Tampoco lo sé – le dije y otra vez la melancolía volvió a mí.

- Me preocupas amiga – me dijo.

- A mi también, y mucho – mire hacia la ventana.

Necesito que vuelva, necesito verlo. ¿Qué ha hecho conmigo? Creo que quiere llevarse algo más que mi alma. Él quiere llevarse mi corazón. Creo que lo va a lograr. Cuando él se vaya definitivamente, no solo se llevara mi alma. Sino que también todo el amor que tengo para dar. Necesito hacer algo. Necesito cambiar esto que siento. Tal vez mañana en la noche saliendo de nuevo con Ron lo logre. Tal vez aun este a tiempo de salvarme. Dios quiera que este a tiempo de hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

2.

Termine de colocarme rímel. Dentro de cinco minutos Ron llegaría y yo aun no estaba lista. Corrí deprisa a mi habitación a buscarme un tapado. La temperatura había cambiado bastante. Hacía frió, me mire por última vez al espejo y el portero sonó. Corrí a atenderlo.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunte.

- Soy Ron – me dijo.

- Ahí bajo – dije y colgué.

Tome mi cartera y mis llaves y salí del departamento. Ginny había decido irse a vivir con Harry. A eso había venido ayer a casa. Dijo que habían hablado mucho que ya era hora de la convivencia. Me alegre mucho por ella, ya que ah estado enamorada de Harry Potter desde casi los diez años. Pasamos una linda tarde de amigas juntas, ayer. Ella siempre me hace sentir mejor. Es una gran persona.

- ¡Hola! – me dijo Ron cuando abrí la puerta. Sonreí levemente, y me acerque a él para saludarlo – Luces hermosa.

- Gracias – le dije divertida – Tú no te quedas atrás.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó nervioso.

- Claro – dije y tome su brazo.

Pronto estuvimos en un lindo restaurante. Se acercó a mí y me ayudo a quitarme el abrigo y a sentarme. Sonreí levemente y le agradecí. Él se sentó frente a mí y pronto vino un mozo. Nos entrego el menú.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – dijo.

- Mmmm, no lo sé – dije sin dejar de mirar las cosas.

Una punzada comenzó a formarse en mi estomago. Era un dolor terrible. Solté la cartilla y tome mi panza con una mano. Ron me miró bien. Yo también lo hice. Se veía algo borroso.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado.

Asentí levemente. Algo se movía con fuerza dentro de mi panza y estaba haciendo estragos conmigo. Sin pensarlo mucho me puse de pie.

- Voy al baño – le dije más que mareada.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me preguntó.

- No, no – le dije rápidamente – Solo pide por mi

Más que apurada me dirigí al baño. Para mi suerte no había nadie allí. Me acerque a uno de los retretes y me agache para vomitar. Abrí mi boca, porque la sensación de hacerlo me estaba matando, pero nada salió. Me puse de pie y me pare frente al espejo. Abrí la canilla y lave mi cara con agua fría. Otra vez las ganas de vomitar vinieron a mí, pero ya no podía girarme al retrete. Baje mi cabeza hacia el lava manos. Una mancha se formo en el espejo. Como si eso hubiera salido de mí. Pronto tomó forma.

- ¿Se puede saber qué diantres haces aquí? – me preguntó una voz ronca.

- ¿Draco? – dije sin poder creerlo.

Estaba del otro lado del espejo. Lo mire detenidamente. Sus ojos no estaban azules, sino que eran rojos. Rojos como el fuego. Mire su cuerpo. Estaba lastimado, golpeado, herido. Volví a mirar sus ojos.

- ¿Qué… te sucedió? – le pregunte aterrada.

- Tranquila, solo jugaba con mis hermanos – me dijo apretando sus dientes.

- ¿A eso le llamas jugar? ¿Dónde estás?

- En mi casa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Me voy por dos días! ¡Solo dos días! ¡Ya sales con ese imbécil! – me dijo enojado.

- ¡Tú te fuiste! ¡Y ahora me vienes a… a hacer una escena de celos! ¿Detrás de un espejo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – le pregunte nerviosa.

Me miro fijo a los ojos. Su respiración era agitada. Al parecer estaba enojado por algo más. Mire su piel, estaba más roja de la normal. Parecía arder. Volví a sus ojos. Eran tan raros.

- ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos? – le pregunte.

- Cuando juego con mis hermanos, mis poderes se salen de control. Alterando el color de mis ojos y haciendo que mi piel queme – me contestó.

- ¿Y tu pacto con Dios? – dije al recordar eso.

- Al Diablo con ello, no tengo nada de bueno dentro – me dijo. Lo mire espantada.

- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tendrás que vivir por siempre y para siempre en el infierno?

- Así es, preciosa – me dijo. Negué con la cabeza efusivamente.

- No, no por favor – le dije desesperada. Me miró bien.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó.

- No, no puedes – dije mientras otra vez mis ojos se humedecían por él.

- ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿A quién diablos le puede importar el Diablo? – dijo lleno de resentimiento.

- _A mí_ – le dije rápidamente – _A mi me importas y mucho._

Se quedó callado, mirándome fijamente. Su respiración era pesada, se podía oír perfectamente. Volví a mirar las heridas de su cuerpo, parecían algo así como arañazos, mordisco y golpes. Volví mi mirada a sus ojos.

- Debo irme – me dijo de repente.

- ¿Vendrás mañana?

- Sí – me contestó.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – le dije. Me miró fijo, serio.

- Yo no prometo nada, solo cumplo lo que digo.

- Draco– lo llame.

- ¿Qué?

- Te extraño – susurre levemente.

Levante mi mano y la apoye sobre el frió espejo que estaba frente a mí. Apoye mi mano justo frente a su pecho, pero sabía que no podía tocarlo, que no lo estaba haciendo.

- Hasta mañana– susurro.

- Hasta mañana – dije y desapareció.

Alguien tocó la puerta del baño. Recordé donde estaba y con quien. Me acomode un poco y decidí salir. Era uno de los mozos. Me miró bien y yo a él.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunte.

- No, nada señorita. Solo que el señor que venía con usted me pidió que le dijera que lo perdonara, pero se tenía que ir – me dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué? – dije.

- Si, me dejó esta nota para usted – dijo y me entregó un papel.

Tome el papel y el mozo se fue. ¿Por qué se habrá ido así? ¿Habré tardado mucho? Sin seguir dando vueltas abrí el papel.

_Siento haberme ido así, Hermione. Pero llamó mi madre, mi hermano Fred está muy mal, lo internaron de urgencia. Luego te llamo para contarte todo con detalles. Lo siento de verdad. No quería que esto quedara así. Sabes que te quiero mucho y que me encanta estar contigo. Hablamos otro día.__  
><em>_-Ron Weasley__  
><em>  
>¡Oh, dios! Espero que Draco no tenga nada que ver con esto. Porque si eso llega a ser así, y al hermano de Ron y Ginny le sucede algo, el señor Diablo va a conocerme. Tome mi abrigo y salí de aquel restaurante. Lo mejor era volver a casa. Tenía que comunicarme con Ginny, ¿Cómo estaría ella? Fred es su hermano favorito. Todo había sido un desastre. ¿En qué problema me metí, dios mío? Debí escuchar a mi amiga cuando me dijo que no subestimara a lo que no conocía. Debí retractarme de mis palabras. Pero si no lo hubiese dicho, tal vez jamás hubiese conocido a Draco. Una fría brisa subió por mi espalda, mientras caminaba por la calle. Mi piel se erizó por completo. No era un frío normal. Era un frió extraño. Nunca había sentido algo así.<p>

- Tranquila, no te asustes – me dijo. Mi corazón casi se salió de lugar cuando una mujer se paró frente a mí – Lo siento, no quise asustarme.

La mire bien. Era una mujer alta de cabellos negros y ojos grises. Su piel era blanca como la nieve. Comencé a temblar levemente. Era un frío horrible. Jamás había sentido uno así. Recordé las palabras de Draco. _Pansy es inofensiva cuando no está en horas de trabajo, y no es siniestra y esas cosas. Te sorprendería lo linda que es._ Lo único es que hace un poco más de frió cuando ella esta.

- ¿Pansy? – le dije por lo bajo.

- Se nota que Draco te ha hablado de mí – me dijo sonriente.

La mire sin poder creerlo. Tengo a la muerte frente a mí. Esto no era posible. Retrocedí unos pasos. Ella rió por lo bajo.

- Tranquila, Granger. No voy a hacerte daño. No estoy en horas de trabajo, y además a ti te falta todavía – dijo riendo y mostrando todos sus dientes blancos. Despues de algunos segundos me vio de arriba abajo poniéndome nerviosa.

- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – le pregunte luego de unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a tu casa o a otro lado? No creo que quieras que te vean hablando con la nada en medio de la calle.

- ¿Con la nada? – pregunte.

- Yo tengo el poder de hacer que solo la persona que yo quiera me vea. Y en este caso tú eres la única que lo está haciendo.

Asentí levemente y comenzamos a caminar. El molesto frío aun no se había ido de mí. La mire de costado. Draco tenía razón. Ella no es siniestra y nada de esas cosas. Es más, es muy bella. Y si la miras bien es algo parecida a Draco. Llegamos a mi departamento, entramos. Le pregunte si quería algo de tomar, me dijo que no. Nos sentamos a la mesa. Ella frente a mí.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunte luego de unos segundos de silencio. Ella acomodo su garganta y miró a su alrededor.

- Si mi hermano se llega a enterar que vine a verte, se enojara mucho conmigo y será capaz de no hablarme por un millón de años – me dijo. Reí por lo bajo.

- Tranquila, yo no le diré nada – le dije.

- Estoy preocupada por Draco – dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿En qué sentido?.

- En todos los sentidos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi hermano es el Diablo, Hermione. Jamás ha conocido lo que es el amor, jamás se ha preocupado por alguien que no sea él. Bueno tal vez si, cuando nací yo. Pero a lo que me refiero es que nunca lo había visto tan perturbado.

- ¿Quieres decir que él tal vez este mal por mi culpa? – le pregunte.

- No, no por tu culpa – dijo y se acercó un poco más a mí para bajar la voz – Creo que has despertado algo dentro de él. Algo que desconoce y por lo cual está confundido.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Sabes que ha hecho un pacto con el Creador, ¿verdad?

- Si, lo sé. Y es una locura.

- También lo creo. Pero Hermione, eres la única que puede despertar eso bueno que Draco tiene dentro.

- ¿Cómo lo hago? – Dije

- Arriésgate. Al diablo con las reglas de Dios, Hermione. Él mismo creó las reglas del amor, y si él mismo las prohíbe se está contradiciendo – me dijo.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Lo que sientes. Cuando lo tengas al frente y creas que es hora de despertar lo bueno dentro de él, haz lo que te diga tu corazón – dijo y se puso de pie. Yo también lo hice – Ahora debo irme, ya es hora para Fred Weasley.

- ¿Qué? – dije sin poder creerlo. _Ginny, Ron.._ pensé.

- Fred esta sufriendo. ¿Sabes lo que le paso? –Negue con la cabeza y ella suspiro- Lo atropellaron Granger. Debo llevármela – me dijo.

- Draco no tiene que ver en esto ¿Verdad? – le pregunte.

- Para nada. Draco no se interpone en las muertes. Solo yo y Dios – dijo.  
>Asentí levemente. Sabía todo lo que Ron y Ginny iban a sufrir por esto.<p>

- ¿Será rápido? – le dije. Se giro a verme sorprendida.

- _No sentirá nada._

- Gracias Pansy – dije. Sonrió levemente. 

-Para ti Alexandra, por favor. – dijo riendo mientras yo me ponía helada. Despues se puso seria. - Es un secreto – susurró.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunte.

- Draco nunca tuvo debilidades, pero ahora si tiene una – me dijo.  
>La mire extrañada.<p>

- ¿Cuál?

- _Tú._


	13. Yo también te extrañe

_I love you more tan anything_

1.

Abrí mis ojos por el ruido del tren. Hace bastante que no me despertaba con este sonido. Parpadee seguido para despertarme mejor. Con pereza me senté en la cama. Mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie allí. Pensé que cuando despertara lo que primero que iba a ver sería a él. Un exquisito olor a huevos y mantequilla lleno mi estómago. Sin pensarlo me puse rápidamente de pie para salir de la habitación. Abrí con fuerza la puerta, para divisarlo del otro lado de la cocina haciendo, lo que se supone debe ser, el desayuno. _Esta aquí_. Levantó la cabeza y me miró. Sonreí abiertamente y corrí hasta él. Me tire a sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza. Coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerque más a mí.

- Hola – le dije sin soltarlo.

Creo que quedo totalmente anonadado por mi reacción de abrazarlo, se encontró devolviéndome el gesto. Sentí sus fuertes brazos rodearme por la cintura. Mi corazón latía fuerte. Rápido. Cerré los ojos y me encontré acariciando su nuca con una de mis manos.

- Oh, te extrañe tanto – susurre en su oído.

Dulcemente besó uno de mis hombros. Me aleje de él despacio, me sentía un poco idiota por esto, pero no podía ser de otra forma. De verdad lo había extrañado. Me sentía tan mal sin él.

- Jamás nadie me había extrañado – me dijo. Sonreí levemente.

- No lo creo. Para mí que tus hermanos si te deben de extrañar cuando no estás con ellos – le dije. Asintió divertido.

- Hice el desayuno.

- Me di cuenta – dije y me senté a la mesa.

Colocó frente a mí, los huevos y el pan con mantequilla. Giro para agarrar algo y ponerlo frente a mí. Café. Lo mire y sonreí levemente. Se sentó y empezamos a comer. ¿Cómo habrá hecho para curar las heridas que tenía ayer?

- ¿Vas a decirme la razón de porque te fuiste? – le pregunte. Me miró.

- Necesitaba un poco de mi casa, me estaba volviendo loco aquí.

- ¿No te gusta estar aquí?

- No tiene nada que ver contigo. Sabes que me encanta estar contigo. Pero necesitaba mi casa, mi lugar.

- Entiendo – Volvió a comer.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Ronald? – me preguntó. Lo mire.

- Tengo que llamarlo – le dije.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ayer tuvo que irse porque internaron a su hermano y estaba muy mal y.. 

- Su hermano murió – me interrumpio. Baje la mirada.

- Lo se, hable con Pansy. La vida de Fred no sería buena si seguía viviendo.

Me puse de pie y fui en busca del teléfono. Marque el número de Ron, pero nadie me contestó. Marque el número de su casa, y allí tampoco. ¡Oh, Dios! Debe estar destrozado. Volví a la cocina y él seguía sentado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó.

- Nadie contesta – dije.

- Tal vez no este en su casa.

- Así parece.

Se puso de pie y ordenamos todo. Salimos de la cocina y se sentó en el sillón. Lo mire fijo, él también lo hizo.

- Yo también te extrañe, no sabes cuanto – me dijo. Sonreí dulcemente.

- ¿De verdad?

- Nunca dije tanta verdad junta.

Mordí levemente mi labio inferior y mire a mí alrededor. Es de día. Quiero que sea de noche. Lo volví a mirar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó.

- ¿Aun tienes el poder de alterar las horas? – le pregunte. Me miró bien.

- Creo que si – dijo. Sonreí.

- Haz que sea de noche, por favor – le pedí. Frunzo el ceño y se puso de pie.

- ¿Por qué?

- Solo hazlo – dije. Se acercó a mí y me miró fijo.

- Cierra los ojos – me dijo. Asentí levemente y lo hice.

Sentí un pequeño mareo y pronto todo volvió a estar quieto. Aun no abría mis ojos, no iba a hacerlo hasta que él me lo dijera.

- Ahora puedes abrirlos – dijo.

Los abrí y todo estaba oscuro a nuestro alrededor. Era de noche. Sonreí levemente y tome una de sus manos.

- Vamos – le dije. Me miró extrañado.

- ¿A dónde? – me preguntó.

- A despertar lo bueno dentro de ti.

Más que extrañado asintió y salimos de casa. Era una linda noche. Un poco fresca, el cielo negro estaba siendo cubierto por nubes. ¿Estará Dios descubriendo lo que tengo pensado hacer, y por eso se está enojando? No lo se, y no me importa. Lo único que quiero es mirarlo a él. Llegamos al viejo parque que estaba a pocas cuadras de mi casa. Sin soltarnos de la mano caminamos hasta allí. Divertida corrí hasta una de las viejas hamacas y me senté.

- Quiero sentarme contigo – me dijo.

Asentí y me puse de pie. Se sentó en la hamaca. Lo mire fijo a los ojos, me acerque a él y me senté sobre sus piernas, colocando alrededor de su cintura las mías. Comenzó a mecerse. Coloque una de mis manos sobre sus cabellos y lo acaricie suavemente.

- ¿Qué quieres por tu alma? – me preguntó. Baje mi mano por su oreja, y la acaricie.

- Aun no lo se – le dije.

- ¿Cuándo lo sabrás?

- Tal vez, mañana. Pero ahora no hablemos de eso. Solo déjame mirarte y tocarte. ¿Nunca has soñado con no ser el Diablo? – le pregunte.

- No, nunca. Siempre acepte esto que soy y no me quejo – dijo.

- Quiero hacerte un regalo – le dije.

- ¿Qué cosa? – me preguntó. Sonreí levemente.

- Algo dulce, algo raro.

- Va a llover – me dijo. Levante la cabeza y mire al oscuro cielo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunte. Él también miró hacia arriba.

- Huele a lluvia – dijo.

Respire profundamente y ese refrescante olor entró por mi nariz. Volví a mirarlo a los ojos. Se acercó más a mí y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Yo solo acariciaba su pelo rubio. Se seguía meciendo sobre la hamaca, con cuidado.

- Me haces tan bien – dije despacio.

Comenzó a llover. La fría lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros. Se alejó de mí y me miró a los ojos. Sonreí y levante la cabeza para que las gotas mojaran mi rostro. Esta sensación era tan increíble.

- Hermione– me llamó. Volví mi mirada a él

- ¿Si? – le dije suave.

- Quiero que me des algo – dijo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte.

- Comparte un beso conmigo – susurró.

La lluvia se hizo más intensa. Estábamos completamente mojados. Él se seguía meciendo en la hamaca. Desde que lo vi, quise besarlo. Y ahora no puedo ni respirar. Sonreí levemente. Coloque uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios y los separe levemente. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando. No podría detenerme. Después de esto ya no habrá marcha atrás. Ya tiene mi corazón.

- Prométeme que nunca olvidaras este beso – le dije.

- Te lo prometo.

Sin seguir dando vueltas me acerque lentamente a su boca. Mi corazón, casi se salió de lugar cuando choque contra sus labios. Como si nunca hubiera besado a nadie en mi vida, me encontré totalmente perdida ante esto. No sabía que hacer. Su boca se empezó a mover, para darle señal a la mía. Con cuidado sus labios pasaban sobre los míos. Todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor. Se alejó dulcemente, para volver a acercarse. Nuestras lenguas se mezclaron en un suave baile. Y mi corazón, mi corazón iba a explotar. La lluvia seguía siendo fuerte. El sabor de sus labios, mezclado con la del agua salada, era el mismo cielo. Se puso de pie conmigo encima. Nuestras bocas no podían alejarse. Coloque mis piernas en el suelo, pero apenas pude tocarlo. Estaba entre sus fuertes brazos. Con cuidado me aleje de él. Necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Sonreí levemente. Levanto su mano y acaricio mi rostro. Cerré los ojos, ante el caliente contacto.

- Volvamos a casa – dije.

Asintió levemente. Tomó mi mano y comenzamos caminar debajo de la lluvia. Me gire a verlo y sonreí bobamente. Detuvo su paso y con un tirón me acerco a él para besarme. Mis piernas temblaron. Coloco una de sus manos en mi nuca para acercarme más a él. Jamás nadie me había besado de esta forma. Él era tan increíble, que de verdad no parecía que nunca besó a nadie. Me aleje de él para tomar aire, y al abrir mis ojos mire sorprendida a mí alrededor. Estábamos en la puerta de mi departamento. Lo mire bien. Sonrió abiertamente.

- Vas a enfermarte. No quiero eso – dijo.

Tome las llaves y abrí. Totalmente descontrolada de mí, lo tome de la remera y lo acerque a mi boca. Con movimientos salvajes tome sus labios con los míos. ¡Dios, era una locura! Él no podía hacer esto, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

- Oh, Hermione – gimió levemente mi nombre.

Me aleje de sus labios y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. Me volví a acercar a él. Comencé a besar su mentón para bajar a su cuello. Su respiración iba en aumento al igual que mi cuerpo. Se alejó de mí y levemente me empujo contra la mesada de la sala. Se acercó más a mí y me alzo en ella, para volver a mis labios. Rodee su cuerpo con mis piernas, mientras que con mis manos acariciaba sus cabellos. Coloco sus manos en mis caderas y me pegó más a él. Gemí levemente. Lo empuje de mí para quitarle la remera. Lo mire detenidamente. Alcé una de mis manos y la apoye sobre su fuerte pecho. Su pecho se elevaba por la respiración pesada.

- Mariposas bailan en mi pecho, el calor no se dispersa, amor.-susurre agitada.

Baje mis dedos por su pecho. Provocando que su palida piel se erizara bajo mi mano. Eso me hacía sentir poderosa. Sabía que tenía cierto poder sobre él. Pero siempre sabría al final del día, que él tenía todo el poder sobre mí.

- Te quiero besar de los pies, a la cabeza – le dije e incline mi cabeza para lamer su pecho.

Gimió roncamente. Metió su mano entre mis cabellos y me acerco más a su pecho. Subí mi boca por su cuello, para morder levemente su oreja. Murmuró algo en otro idioma. Me aleje y lo mire a los ojos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – le pregunte.  
>Sonrió levemente. Coloco su mano derecha sobre uno de mis pechos. Lo acaricio sobre la ropa, poniéndome tensa, haciendo que lo deseara más aun. Bajó por mi cintura, hasta el borde de mi camiseta. Metió su mano debajo. Mordí levemente mis labios. Se acercó de nuevo a mí y me volvió a besar. Su mano caliente, pasaba por mi cintura. Comenzó a murmurar algo que no entendía sobre mi boca. Algo pareció despertarse dentro de mí, era mucho más poderoso que el deseo. Se alejó y quito mi camiseta. Mis pechos estaban duros, tensos. Deseaban que él los saciara, tanto como yo.<p>

- ¿Tienes miedo de mí? – me preguntó, mientras su mano subía por mi espalda.

- No, no tengo miedo de ti – le dije.

Sin ningún problema me alzo entre sus brazos y conmigo encima comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación. Besé suavemente sus labios, mientras sentía sus fuertes manos sobre mi trasero, sosteniéndome sobre él. Con una de mis piernas abrí la puerta de la habitación, entramos sin dejar de besarnos. Mi corazón latía rápido, iba a salirse de mí. Al fin pasaría, al fin sería mío. Solo mío. Cuando esto acabe, de verdad estaré en el infierno.


	14. La decisión mas importante

_For you? Everything.._

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON.**

1.

Caímos en la cama, yo encima de él. Sabía exactamente en donde terminaríamos. Su respiración pasó por mi cuello, me aleje de él y me senté a horcajadas sobre su abdomen. Me miró fijo a los ojos.

- Sabes que no podemos hacer esto – le dije agitada. Se sentó y me acomodo mejor sobre él.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás, preciosa. Ya no puedo detenerme – me dijo mientras sus manos desabrochaban mis pantalones - Ya probé tus labios. Ahora quiero probar tu cuerpo, tu vitalidad, tu fuerza. Quiero estar unido a ti.

Mordí mi labios levemente y tome su rostro con mis manos, para mirarlo fijo a los ojos. No, no había nada de malo en esto.

- Después de esto, tú habrás ganado el pacto – le dije sin dejar de acariciar su rostro.

Bajó sus manos por mis caderas, para llevarse con ellas mis pantalones. Me moví un poco para que pudiera sacarlos. Los arrojó con fuerza hacia un costado. Me volvió a acomodar sobre él. Relamí mis labios y lo mire con locura.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó.

- _Haremos el amor, y el amor es algo bueno._

Besó dulcemente mis labios. Lo empuje levemente hacia atrás para que se acostara. Acaricie su fuerte pecho. Me incline hacia sus labios y lo bese. Gimió levemente, encendiendo el fuego en mí. Él aun tenía puesto los pantalones. El contacto del pantalón con mi piel, me estaba matando. Necesitaba sentirlo, ya. Sus fuertes manos, se movían por mis piernas. Metí mi lengua en su boca, para saborearlo más. Comencé a bajar mis labios por su mentón. Seguí bajando por su cuello, hasta su pecho. Baje más hasta su abdomen. Él respiraba pesadamente. Su mano acaricia mis cabellos. Toda su piel se erizó. Mordí cada firme músculo de su panza, robándole más de un gemido. Me volví a sentar para mirarlo. Baje mis manos a la cremallera de sus pantalones. Lentamente baje el cierre, para luego desabrochar el botón. De un solo tirón me deshice de ellos. Sonreí al posar mis manos sobre sus calzoncillos.

- Que extraño señor Diablo, ¿usted con calzoncillos? – Draco rió por lo bajo.

- Tú me los compraste, por mi yo andaría desnudo – dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Tenía que quitárselos, tenía que arrancárselos. Se volvió a sentar y me tomó de la cintura para acercarme más a él. Comenzó a besarme. Gemí levemente cuando una de sus manos desabrochó mi sostén.

- Tanto te deseo, tanto – susurró contra mis labios.

Arrojó mi sostén a lo lejos. Se alejó de mí boca y bajó la cabeza para tomar uno de ellos con la misma. Gemí exaltada. Mordió levemente uno de mis pezones, mientras que mis manos se perdían en sus cabellos. Subió su lengua por mi cuello, hasta mi oreja. De nuevo comenzó a murmurarme cosas que yo no entendía. Todo mi cuerpo se derritió de placer, ante su extraño y excitante lenguaje. Su voz era tan profunda.

- Draco…. – murmure agitada.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó.

- ¿Qué es lo que me dices al oído?

- ¿Quieres saberlo?

- Si – dije sin dejar mirarlo a los ojos.

- Barbaridades, preciosa.

- ¿Y porque no me las dices para que las entienda?

- Porque me gusta decírtelas en mi idioma natal – me dijo y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

- Es muy excitante – dije y acaricie su espalda.

Gemí levemente al sentirlo más intimo. Al sentir su sexo palpitar debajo de la maldita tela de algodón de su calzoncillo.

- Así es como Dios me trajo al mundo – le dije.

- Ha hecho un excelente trabajo – susurro con voz ronca y besó mis labios.

Se recostó conmigo encima. Su caliente mano pasaba por mi desnuda espalda. ¡Oh, Dios! _Por donde pasa él, pasa el fuego._ Me aleje un poco para deslizarme hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Quería darle lo desconocido para él, lo ajeno. Quería darle ese placer que él había creado, pero que no había podido disfrutar. Me senté sobre casi el final de sus piernas y lo mire. Levanto la cabeza para mirarme. Subí mi mano por su entrepierna y pase mi palma por su elevada erección, sobre el calzoncillo. Gruño por lo bajo. Subí mis dedos hasta el borde de ellos y comencé a bajarlos. En ningún momento quite mis ojos de él.

- Me siento tan poderosa contigo – le dije.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo a un virginal Diablo, en mis manos.

Lo necesitaba, ¡Cuánto lo necesitaba! Gruño profundamente y una de sus manos acaricio mis cabellos. Cerré los ojos y disfrute del momento. Levante la mirada y él me estaba mirando. Sonreí macabramente sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Oh, diablos! – gruñó y me llevó hacia sus labios.

Gemí exaltada sobre su boca. Su beso era tan apasionado que juro que en cualquier momento iba a llorar. Con un movimiento, ajeno para mí, giró sobre el colchón. Su perfecto cuerpo quedo sobre el mío. Volví a gemir al sentir su peso entre mis piernas. Se alejó un poco y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Acaso has hecho algo conmigo de lo que yo no soy consciente? – me preguntó agitado, al verlo directamente a sus ojos, vi que los tenía completamente azules.

Levante unas de mis manos y acaricie su rostro. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para vivir sin él cuando todo esto acabe?

- Tú has hecho conmigo cosas que ni te imaginas – susurre.

Se inclinó y tomó mis labios con cuidado. Los truenos y relámpagos iluminaban la cuidad. No llovía solo por el mal tiempo. Dios está enojado, lo sé. ¿Seré una pecadora de por vida? ¿Acaso las puertas del paraíso se cerraran para mí? ¡Qué demonios! ¡Esto es el paraíso! Su lengua se mezclo suavemente con la mía. Se alejó despacio de mi boca, llevándose sobre sus labios un leve gemido de mi parte. Comenzó a besar dulcemente mi mentón, para luego mordisquear mi mandíbula y terminar en mi oreja. Subí y baje mis manos por su fuerte espalda.

- Nunca Hermione Granger, nunca en mi eterna vida había deseado tanto algo, como te deseo a ti – susurró en mi oído. - Mi más grande pecado, eres tú.

Con un movimiento, hice que girara en la cama, para quedar cómodamente sobre él. Lo mire fijo a los ojos. Aun no comprendo, porque el Diablo es tan lindo. Subió sus manos y las coloco en mi cintura. Lentamente me acomodó sobre él, gemí y apreté con una de mis manos las sabanas ante la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Comencé a moverme para sentirlo más aun. Apretó los dientes y gruñó profundamente, encendiéndome de deseo. Me incline hacia delante y capture sus labios en un tórrido beso. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, de arriba a bajo. Con cuidado y ternura. Se sentó en la cama, conmigo encima. Se abrazó con firmeza a mi cuerpo. Rodee su cuello con mis manos y deje que mis gemidos cayeran cerca de su oreja.

- ¿Cuándo te irás? – le pregunte agitada.

- Cuando sea hora – me contestó y comenzó a moverse más seguido.

- No quiero que te vayas – murmure.

- No pensemos en eso ahora, Hermione. Déjame saborearte, déjame probarte.

Me aferré más a él, ante la gran oleada de placer que comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y deje que el éxtasis consumiera mi cuerpo. Me corrí entre sus brazos, nombrándolo agitada. Gruñó lleno de placer. Se recostó en la cama y volvió a girar para tomar verdadero control de la situación. Volví a gemir al sentirlo más hondo que antes. Era tan grande y dominante, el señor Diablo.

- Oh, Draco – lo nombre levemente. Clavó sus ojos en los míos.

- Gracias por esto. Gracias por compartir tu cuerpo conmigo – me dijo. Mordí mi labio inferior y sonreí levemente.

- Sería capaz de compartir mi vida contigo.

Su mirada se torno extrañada, algo lo estaba perturbando. Volví a levantar una de mis manos y acaricie su rostro de nuevo. Un rayo pareció partir la cuidad. Volvió a inclinarse hacia mí y rozo sus labios con los míos.

- Yo no soy un hombre, preciosa – dijo agitado y sin dejar de moverse – Tú vida la debes compartir con un hombre, una persona del reino de dios.

- No me importa que no seas un hombre – dije y mis ojos se humedecieron.

Tome sus labios con desesperación. Sabía que él se iba a ir y me iba a dejar no solo sin alma, sino que sin corazón también. Comenzó a moverse más seguido mientras la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba. Bajé mi mano derecha por su espalda, hasta el fin de la misma. El centro de su poder estaba caliente, ardía. Bajé más mi mano, hasta su trasero. Lo acerque más a mí, necesitaba más de él. Sentí otra vez esa gran  
>oleada de placer recorrer mi cuerpo. Volví a correrme al llegar a mi clímax. Se movió más rápido y se unió a mí en ese maravilloso lugar. Ambos gritamos compartiendo el éxtasis del momento. Se dejó caer sobre mí. Lo abrace con fuerza y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra el mío. Su respiración estaba entrecortada como la mía. Con cuidado volvió a besar mis labios y de la misma manera quiso salir de mí.<p>

- No, no – le dije. Me miró extrañado – Quédate conmigo.

- Claro que si, Hermione.

Sonreí y levante la cabeza para besarlo dulcemente. Aun no había dejado de llover. Parecía que el cielo iba a caerse. Giro sobre el colchón y me dejó descansar sobre su fuerte pecho. Había algo distinto dentro de mí, algo de lo que no estoy segura. Cerré mis ojos, y dejé que el olor de su cuerpo me invadiera. ¿Qué será de mí mañana? Cuando seguramente, ya no lo tenga.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con el techo de mi habitación. Los fuertes rayos del sol entraban por la gran ventana. Gire sobre la cama y estaba sola. Me senté en la cama y tome con firmeza las sabanas.

- ¿Draco? – lo llamé.

Nadie contesto a mi llamado. Lentamente me puse de pie. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y asome mi cabeza, no había nadie en la cocina. Y tampoco en la sala y el baño. ¿Dónde está Draco? Volví a la habitación. Me senté en la cama para pensar un poco. ¿Se habrá ido? ¿No volveré a verlo? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Se fue – susurre y mire hacia la ventana.

Cerré los ojos y recordé la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida. Una noche inolvidable. Sus besos, sus caricias, su respiración mezclándose con la mía. Rompí en llanto. Sentí un gran mareo y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Me puse de pie y corrí al baño. Me tire de rodillas al inodoro, y como si hubiese comido algo que me hubiera hecho mal, comencé a vomitar. Me puse de pie y me mire al espejo. Toda una vida por delante frente a mis ojos, pero ahora no puedo continuar sin él. ¿Qué ha hecho conmigo? Otra vez ese mareo. Cerré los ojos y me sostuve del lava manos. Cuando al fin se fue el mareo, me paré bien. Nada podía hacer, solo esperar a que él volviera. _Ella_entró al departamento. Sin pensarlo corrí a su encuentro. Me tire a sus brazos en busca de un poco de consuelo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó preocupada.

- Solo necesito que me abraces – le dije y rompí en llanto.

- Hermione, dime que tienes – me rogó.

- Solo tengo miedo.

- Tranquila amiga, no voy a dejarte sola.

- No me sueltes Ginny, no me sueltes.

Ginny extrañada me abrazó con fuerza, no entendía mi estado. Y tampoco iba a entenderlo. Es que nadie sabe lo que yo siento ahora, lo que yo siento sin él.

Me deje caer en la cama. Mi vida había vuelto a ser la de antes. Bueno, no del todo. Otra vez al trabajo, a la rutina, a los problemas. Pero nada de él. No lo he vuelto a ver, no sé nada de él. Hay veces en las que creo que estoy completamente loca y todo lo que pasó fue producto de mi imaginación.

.

.

.

Tres largas semanas han pasado desde que se fue. El señor diablo, se fue. Sentí caer una fría lágrima por mi rostro. No he dejado de llorar. Siempre que estoy sola, lloro. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba sola en casa. Ginny quiso volver a vivir conmigo, pero casi se lo prohibí. Dice que teme por mi salud. Es un poco extremista. Pero desde que él se fue, no he dejado de estar enferma. Tengo nauseas, vómitos, dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, mareos, hasta un poco de fiebre. No quiero ir al médico, es solo perder el tiempo en escuchar algo que ya se. 'Señorita, lo que usted tiene es anemia, anemia emocional' Puras idioteces. Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación para buscar un vaso de agua. Un profundo escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, detuve mis pasos en la puerta. Era la misma sensación de…

- Lo siento… – dijo provocando que mi corazón casi se saliera de lugar.

- Pansy – dije sin poder creerlo.

- Solo necesito saber una cosa – me dijo y se acercó a mí. Colocó su fría mano sobre mi panza. La mire extrañada.

- ¿Dónde está Draco? – le pregunte rápidamente.

- No puedo decírtelo – me dijo y sus pálidos ojos se humedecieron.

-Dímelo- le exigí mientras la miraba fijamente en sus ojos y vi ¿Miedo? ¿Temor?

Se alejó perturbada de mí. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Dónde está Draco? Me miró fijo a los ojos, provocando más frío en mí. Dijo algo que no entendí. Creo que fue en el mismo idioma en el que me habló Draco.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunte fastidiada, Pansy me fulmino con la mirada.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, Granger– me dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Mucho tiempo, ¿para qué?

- Granger… - me llamó por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué?

- Dios quiere tu vida, por la eternidad de Draco – dijo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunte sin entender.

- Dios quiere tu vida, a cambio de la de Draco.

- ¿Va a morir? – pregunte mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

- Si no hacemos lo que él quiere, creo que si – me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. Parecía desesperada, triste. _La muerte estaba triste._

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. No era posible. Yo no puedo permitir que Draco muera, no, no puedo permitirlo. Si Dios quiere mi vida por la de Draco, no voy a negarme. Mi vida no vale nada, sin Draco no vale nada. Acercándome a Pansy sujete su mano fuertemente, tome una decisión.

**FIN DEL PENULTIMO CAPITULO.**

**.**

**.**

**Hoola! Bueno ¡LEYERON BIEN! Este es el penúltimo capítuloD: y el que sigue será el último.. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Habrá un epilogo, corto pero bonito. Intentare editar algunas cositas.. el final está muy interesante, espero que les guste! :) Bueno creo que es un poco predecible la decisión de Hermione ¿O no? *sonido de misterio junto con una carcajada maléfica***

**Bueno aprovechando este pequeño espacio les diré algunas cositas e.e'**

**-Escuche de un rumor sobre que ROBERT PATTINSON SERIA FINNICK ODAIR DE THG! Y lo primero que pensé fue: ¡QUEEEEEEEE!¡WHAAAAAAT!¿PORQUEEEEEEE?, investigue un poco y al final parece que resulto falso y dije mendigo asustón que me di e_e' y ahora algunas pottericas o pottericos andan deseando que quede de papel TOM FELTON PARA FINNICK ODAIR, primero dije: ¡SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIII! WUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Pero luego: ¿Sera perfecto para ese papel? Amo demasiado a Tom, pero Finnick tiene que ser alguien SUPER PERFECTO, hay veces en que leia el libro y pensaba que era un robot por lo perfecto que era e_e' ¿Cuál es su favorito Finnick Odair?**

**-¡YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 70 REVIEWS! WOW! QUE EMOCION! MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS AMO DEMASIADO *-* USTEDES SON DE LO MEJOOR!**

**- A VER SI AL ACABAR LA HISTORIA LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS! *-***

**-¡HE PUBLICADO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA! ¿Les gusta los reinos bajo el mar? ¿Draco rescatando a Hermione? ¿Junto a su gran camaradería de Blaise, Theo y Pansy? ¿Y si también se unen Ginny, Harry, Ron y Luna? ¿Podran rescatar a Hermione? ¿Y si el príncipe de ese reino-submarino se enamoro de ella? ¿Y si la princesa de ese reino se enamora en…. ? ¡Leanla! Ya les conte mucho e_e' Llevo el primer capítulo!:)**s/8175821/1/Die_in_your_arms

**-POR ULTIMO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS (ya lo dije) PERO NO ME CANSO DE REPETIRLO!**

**Una muy agradecida:**

**#Marie Jmz.**


	15. GRAN FINAL: Todo por ella

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

1.

Pansy estaba más seria de la normal, su mirada era ya más oscura que su color habitual. Últimamente siempre estaba rara. Estábamos sobre uno de las torres más altas de la ciudad. Mire fijo la oscura noche. El cielo estaba extraño, inusual. Retire mi vista aun extrañado para encontrarme a Pansy caminando hacia el sillón y con un libro en la mano. Al ver la imagen, sentí como mi estomago se cerraba y parecía que el ambiente se llenaba de ese olor. Su olor. _Es increíble pensar que jamás sentí esto por nadie_. Pero sabía que no podía estar con ella, que no debía estarlo. Fue un error dejar que eso pasara, pero no me arrepiento. Jamás podría arrepentirme. Todo había vuelto a ser como antes. Yo jugando con las almas del mundo, llenando de odio y maldad a las personas. Y fingiendo que nada me importa. Sonreí levemente y giré sobre mi mano el pedazo de vidrio roto con el que estaba jugando. Como era de esperar me corte. Solté el vidrio y mire mi palma. ¿Sangre? Nunca había sangrado al cortarme. Levante la otra mano y con uno de mis dedos toque la herida. Siseé ante el dolor. ¿Dolor? ¿Qué mierda está pasando? Mire a Pansy, ella me miraba fijamente detrás del libro.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunte mostrándole mi mano.

- Eso eres tú – me contestó indiferente.

- ¡No estoy para juegos, Alexandra! – le grite enojado, mientras me acerque más a ella y noté que empezó a evitar mi mirada.

Ella sabe algo y no quiere decírmelo. En eso, el cielo oscuro relampagueó. Mire a mi alrededor y la volví a mirar a ella.

- ¿Qué quiere? – le pregunte. No me contestó - ¡¿QUE QUIERE?

Rápidamente me acerque a ella, pero ni siquiera parpadeó. Me miró fijo a los ojos. Trate de leer sus pensamientos. ¡Pero qué mierda! Lo olvide. Ella no tiene pensamientos.

- Quiere la vida de Hermione – me dijo. Mientras sentía que el mundo empezaba a dar vueltas. ¿Era mi imaginación o barba estaba haciendo de las suyas? Pansy me sujeto del hombro mientras yo me apoyé en ella. Y ahí reaccione.

- ¡Maldita sea! – dije y salí de allí.

Aparecí en su departamento. La busque con la mirada, no estaba. La llamé y nadie contestó. Golpee fuertemente la pared, provocando que se hiciera un gran agujero.  
><em>¡Te lo juro barba, juro que si le hiciste algo te vas a arrepentir!<em>  
>Salí en busca de Pansy, tenía que encontrarla y si es necesario hasta amenazarla para que me dijera en donde jodidos esta Hermione. La divisé cerca de una de las camillas un hospital. Vi como Pansy se acercaba a un joven de cabellos castaños. Ella besaba su frente y así el castaño dejaba de respirar para siempre. <em>El beso de la muerte<em>.

- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunte sin rodeos. Se giro a verme.

- Ya sabes donde esta, Draco – me dijo sin mirarme nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué la quiere?

- No lo sé, solo la quiere.

- ¡Tiene que tener un maldito motivo! – le grite enfadado, Pansy se encogió un poco al oírlo y me arrepentí un poco. Un poco.

- ¿Acaso no te parece que haber estado contigo no es un motivo? – me preguntó.

La mire bien. Eso es… esto es un castigo. Un maldito castigo en contra de ella, por haberme hecho sentir eso que nunca tendría que haber sentido. Pero esto no se queda así. Quiere jugar sucio, entonces vamos a jugar sucio.

- ¡¿Quieres jugar amigo, quieres? – Pregunte mirando al cielo mientras sentía como algo fluía de mis ojos, empecé a parpadear y mire mas furídico el cielo y sonreí de lado- ¡Entonces vamos a hacerlo, de igual a igual!

Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente. Pronto a mis oídos comenzaron a llegar gritos de dolor, de miedo, de angustia. Él tocaba lo que a mí me importaba, yo iba a jugar con lo que a él le importaba. Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. Acaba de estallar un autobús, tal vez no pueda matar.. Pero si lastimar.

- ¡¿Es lo que quieres? – grite y reí con ganas – ¡Suelta a Hermione y dejare de matar a tus hombres!

Giré y lo encontré frente a mí. Hace cuanto que no bajaba aquí, hace cuanto que no se animaba a presentarse en mi reino.

- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunte sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿La quieres? – me preguntó tranquilamente aunque observando de reojo el accidente y cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente.

- No estoy de humor – lo amenacé - ¿Escuchas a tus hombres? – pregunte y sonreí levemente - ¿Quieres verlos morir, uno por uno?

- Ellos no tienen nada que ver – dijo lleno de calma.

Como detesto que nada le provoque culpa, que nada le de miedo, que nada lo angustie. ¡Oh, todo poderoso no tiene alma!

- Quiero que dejes a Hermione – dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

- ¿Qué me das a cambio de ella? – preguntó.

- Ya te dije que es lo que va a pasar si no me la das – le conteste.

Sonrió levemente y palmeó unas cuantas veces. Como siempre que hacía eso, aparecimos en ese celestial lugar. El cielo. Mire a mí alrededor. Y allí la vi a ella acostada sobre un extraño mueble. Su cabello castaño caía por sus hombros, su nariz respingada se movía lentamente junto con su pecho en un movimiento al compas. Estaba viva.

- Hermione– la llame y quise acercarme a ella, pero él se puso en mi camino.

- No puede escucharte, ella ahora es mía – me dijo. Lo miré coléricamente.

- ¿Qué es lo quieres?

- Hay algo que no sabes, Draco– dijo y caminó hacia Hermione.

Se acercó más a ella y con cuidado colocó su mano sobre su vientre. Lo mire extrañado. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – pregunte sin entender.

- Habíamos dicho que no podías hacerlo. Eso era un trato, un acuerdo, como quieras llamarlo.

- ¿Qué pretendes, hermano? – le dije soltando una risa nerviosa – Soy el diablo.

- Draco – me llamó.

- Suéltala, porque voy a destruir tu maldito mundo si no lo haces – lo amenacé.

- Hermione está embarazada.

Lo mire bien y luego la mire a ella. Eso no era verdad, él solo estaba jugando conmigo, jugando con mis emociones. Emociones que jamás pensé sentir, pensé tener. ¿Un hijo? Maldita sea barba, no juegues conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – dije luego de unos segundos.

Él caminó hasta mí y se colocó a mi lado para mirar hacia Hermione. Gire mi cabeza para observarlo.

- No te estoy mintiendo, si estas pensando eso. Tú sabes que yo no miento, eso no es de mi agrado – me dijo.

- ¿Qué quieres de ella? – le pregunte apretando los dientes.

- Hermione me dio su vida a cambio de tu eternidad, amigo – dijo.

Lo mire sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué mierda era lo que estaba pensando esta chica para hacer una cosa así?

- Ya te lo dije, hermano. La dejas ir o vamos a estar en serios problemas – dije amenazante. Él rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Quieres saber que será tu bebe? – me preguntó. No dije nada. Solo me quede quieto en mi lugar – Va a ser un varón.

- ¡NO JUEGUES MÁS CONMIGO! – le grite.

- Ya te dije que no te estoy mintiendo, Draco.

- Entonces, déjala – le dije y quise acercarme de nuevo a ella.

Pero para mi desgracia, ese lame botas de Gabriel se metió en mi camino. Lo mire con furia, pero el maldito albino ni siquiera parpadeó.

- ¡Quítate de mi camino, lame botas! – le exigí.

- No puedes acercarte a ella, Malfoy. No puedes tocarla, no puedes hablarle. E intenta no mirarla. – me dijo, como siempre mirando con altanería y bufe fastidiado.

- Oh Gabriel, no estoy para tus juegos de ángel perfecto – dije e intente acercarme de nuevo. Otra vez él no me dejó.

- Si solo hubieras cumplido tu pacto – me dijo el ricitos de oro – Esta pobre mujer ahora no cargaría en su vientre al hijo del pecado.

- ¡No hables así de mi hijo! – le gruñí cuando lo escuche.

- Ya Gabriel, déjalo en paz – dijo Dios con tono divertido.

- Tú lo quisiste así, barba. Ahora vamos a ver quién es más débil.

.

.

.

.

Comencé a buscar a Pansy, maldita sea ella tiene toda la culpa. ¿Por qué diablos no me dijo antes lo que él quería? Ahora mi hijo no tiene derecho a nacer, porque es mi hijo. Eso no es justo y tampoco es justo que dios pueda tener hijos y yo no. La encontré sentada en una vereda, esperando seguramente lo que sería otra muerte.

- Ahora mismo me das tu agenda – le dije. Me miró bien.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó y se puso de pie.

- Aquí va a correr sangre, Alexandra. Así que prepara una bolsa nueva para las almas que vas a llevarle al todopoderoso.

- Draco, tú no puedes hacer eso – me dijo angustiada.

- ¿A no? ¿Quién va a impedírmelo? ¿Tú? No lo creo.

Tome con algo de furia lo que estaba buscando y sin seguir dando vueltas me desaparecí de allí.

.

.

.

.

Ellos dormían, siempre lo hacían cuando yo no estaba ahí. Y ellos iban a hacer todo lo que yo tenía pensado que hicieran. Siempre fueron mis compañeros, y ahora sé que de algún modo ellos me quieren.

- ¡Arriba, perezosos! – dije elevando mi voz.

Todos abrieron sus ojos y rápidamente quisieron atacarme. Pero colocando mi mano frente a ellos, no lo hicieron.

- Hoy no estoy para juegos, muchachos – les dije.

Uno de ellos abrió sus gigantescas y negras alas para lanzar un horrible chillido. Esperé a que terminara.

- Ya, ya deja de quejarme Milias. Tengo algo para ustedes – le dije y sonreí levemente.

.

.

.

.

Comencé a escuchar lo que tanto me gustaba escuchar. Gritos, desesperación, desgracia, miedo, dolor, sufrimiento. Todo eso que alimentaba mi oscura alma. Pero de repente eso no causó nada en mí. Nada. Lo único que yo quería era que Hermione estuviera bien, y que Él la dejara vivir. A ella y a mi hijo. De repente Pansy se apareció frente a mí.

- Tú no quieres esto. Lo único que quieres es que ella esté bien. Pero sé que no quieres destruir el mundo –La mire y reí irónicamente.

- Tú no sabes nada. Nada – le dije. Se acercó más a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- Se que la amas.

- Yo no puedo sentir eso, porque eso es una mierda – dije enojado.

- Solo debes escuchar a tu corazón, y veraz que algo se te ocurrirá – me dijo y desapareció.

Tal vez ella tenga razón. Tal vez solo deba ir y rogárselo, ir y negociar. ¡Eso es! Tengo que negociar con él. Llegué a ese lugar y como tantas veces, esa maldita luz lastimo mis ojos. La puerta estaba abierta y allí la vi a ella. Estaba acostada en la cama. Los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre su vientre. No había nadie en la habitación, comencé a acercarme a ella. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca, estire mi mano y toque la suya. Estaba fría.

- Tú no tienes la culpa Draco, ella quiso esto – me habló él. Gire a verlo.

- Por lo que más quieras déjala ir – le dije acercándome a él.

- Eso no es posible amigo - exclamó con un tono de sorpresa en su voz. Se debió de haber sorprendido de escucharme haberle rogado. Nunca lo había hecho.

- Te doy mi eternidad por ella.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mucho mas sorprendido.

- Eso, que dejó de ser el diablo por la vida de Hermione.

Sus ojos se abrieron bien, para mirarme fijamente. Se quedó callado por un largo rato. Y eso ya me estaba poniendo nervioso, más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Volví mi mirada a Hermione, necesitaba abrazarla, besarla. Saber que ella iba a estar bien.

- ¡Eso es amigo! – dijo de repente y se acercó a abrazarme. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo? Lo alejé de mí – ¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar! ¡Eso!

- ¿De qué jodidos estás hablando? – le pregunte.

- De pensar por primera vez en alguien más que en ti – me dijo y se acercó a Hermione– Yo no iba a quedarme con Hermione Granger, no puedo hacer eso. Solo hice todo esto para que reaccionaras y te dieras cuenta de las cosas.

- ¡¿DE QUE COSAS ME ESTAS HABLANDO? – dije totalmente sacado de mí, por no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Te estoy hablando de amor, de entrega, de todo eso que creías que no podías sentir porque eres el diablo.

- ¿Estuviste bromeando conmigo?

- Solo un poco – dijo divertido – Jamás podría quedarme con tu eternidad y ya sabes porque. Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, sabes que somos hermanos…

- No, no. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

- Ahora eres libre, puedes hacer lo que mejor creas para ella y para el niño. Eres el señor diablo, así que piénsalo.

De repente él ya no estaba. Solo estábamos Hermione y yo en la habitación del departamento de ella. Ella estaba acostada en la cama, durmiendo profundamente. La miré fijo ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora? Me pregunte viéndola y acariciándole una mejilla lentamente, su piel era tan suave. En eso, sonó el celular de Hermione, frunciendo el ceño me acerque y vi que era una llamada de Ronald Weasley. Sonriendo de lado le colgué y me reí entre dientes, pero algo me hizo parar.

Note que en el buzón de mensajes, tenía más de siete mensajes. ¿De quién más? De Ronald. Preguntando por Hermione si estaba bien después de los varios accidentes que hubo, por como estaba, si estaba bien, porque no contestaba, etc. Con un cierto dolor, me di cuenta de algo. ¿Qué sería lo mejor para Hermione? Una vida normal, con un esposo normal sin una vida pasada oscura. Un padre digno para su hijo. ¿Dejarla y que críe sola a nuestro hijo? Eso va a ser lo mejor, para ella y para él.

Entonces lo comprendí. Comprendí que a veces así es el amor, quieres lo mejor para esa persona aun y cuando no está junto a ti. ¿Soportar verla desde donde estoy de esposa con Ronald Weasley? Lo haría. Miles de veces si pudiera. Solo con verla sonreír.

¿Vivir todo lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas? Miles. Todas las que pudiera. La única diferencia sería que la abrazaría más, la besaría con más delicadeza si pudiera.

A veces es así, no siempre el amor puede todo. A veces, hace mucho mas falta que eso.

Me acerque más a ella para darle un beso en la frente cerrando mis ojos fuertemente. Nadie dijo que sería fácil. La observe de cerca y fijándome en cosas que no me había fijado de ella. Su hermosa nariz respingaba estaba llena de pequeñas pecas que me daban ganas de besarlas. Tiene unas largas pestañas negras que combinan con sus hermosos ojos marrones. Todo.. Todo de ella.

Con un esfuerzo, me aleje rápidamente de ella y sin mirar hacia atrás me fui de su vida. Como así debió haber sido en un principio. Donde no debió haber ido más del deseo ni del egoísmo. Donde nunca debió pronunciar aquel día: 'Quiero venderle mi alma al diablo..'

.

.

.

Ya han pasado meses desde aquel día. Al parecer Snape ha vuelto y Hermione ha vuelto a trabajar. Siempre siento un nudo en el estomago y tristeza al verla así. Devastada. Hay días en que no soporto como maldice mi nombre cientos de veces furidica, para después verla sollozar derrumbándose hacia el suelo. Llora hasta que se queda dormida y dice mi nombre en mis sueños. Hay días en que no soporto verla así y estoy con ella. Aunque no se dé cuente.. Todo por ella.

.

.

.

-¿Disculpe se encuentre bien?- pregunté angustiado.

Hermione se sobresaltó y sonrió.

-Por supuesto ¿Señor..?

-Jefferson- respondí con una sonrisa cálida que ella respondió tímidamente. –Lo siento señorita, no quería asustarla solo quería saber si estaba bien.

-Claro- dijo Hermione viendo hacia otro lado. En esos momentos estaba vestido de un señor de ya edad avanzada. Me tope 'casualmente' con Hermione cuando ella iba a cruzar la calle. Se veía un poco desanimada y distraída. –Hasta luego.

-Nos vemos pronto..- me despedí viéndola sonreírme y cruzar la calle donde enfrente se encontraba un café. En la entrada del lugar, se encontraba un joven de cabellos pelirrojos sonriendo abiertamente al ver a Hermione cruzando la calle.

Viéndola alejarse de mí me provoco nuevamente un dolor en el pecho. Porque todo lo hacía por ella. Porque ella no sería feliz junto a mí. Nuestro hijo no sería feliz. ¿Qué hijo se sentiría orgulloso de tener de padre al Señor Diablo? La vería envejecer y morir algún día. Y yo seguiría igual.

Porque conmigo simplemente no sería feliz.

Porque por donde yo paso, pasa el fuego.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola, snif, snif. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Ya se acabo la historia! Es muy triste el final y a mi me dejo pensando. ¿Sera que el amor a veces no lo puede todo? Júzguenlo por ustedes. **

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia. **

**¡MUCHISISISISIIMAS GRACIAS A TODO LOS REVIEWS! Ustedes me hicieron el día de muchos meses. Créanme, soy tan feliz con un review. **

**Esta era una sorpresa que les quería dejar: Habrá un epilogo. Dirán: ¿EPILOGO? OH NO. NO QUIERO SUFRIR! T_T O tal vez dirán:- No, así me gusta como quedo la historia. Bien, los gustos de cada quienxD, lo subiré en la mañana.**

**Muchas gracias, muchas gracias.**

**Muchas gracias a la autora desconocida que en estos momentos se encuentra en las selvas amazónicas (¿)**

**Muchas gracias a JK Rowling por haber creado semejante historia como Harry Potter y a sus hermosos personajes. **

**Y muchas gracias a USTEDES. **

**Recuerden, esto no es un adiós. Es un hasta pronto. **

**#Mariel Jiménez.**


End file.
